3 CRUSADERS Y UN HUMANO
by Talion dash
Summary: Esta historia tiene como protagonistas a las CMC, las 3 chicas ahora ya mayores en un intento por ganar sus marcas juegan con un hechizo que las envía a un mundo extraño repleto de "humanos" con otros personajes (humanos) que yo cree las crusaders tendrán la aventura que tanto querían. ADVERTENCIA ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE Y CONTENDRÁ ECENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENTAS NO APTAS PARA TODOS.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias!...este FIC contiene y contendrá yuri, temas sexuales lesbianismo, y toda esa mierda...si no les gusta no lo lean ;) ahora si los dejo con esta nueva historia muuuuuuy aparte de la otra que escribo. DISFRÚTENLA!

-—-—-

Capítulo 1: cutie mark crusaders unidas!.

Todo comenzó en una tranquila y apacible mañana en la granja Apple, los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas de la casa. Hasta qué uno de ellos se centró en una pequeña habitación donde en la cama aparentemente había un bulto que parecía respirar. Este bulto cubierto por las sábana de la cama se movía y se quejaba cada ves que la luz tocaba su preciado territorio. Entonces otra pony de pelaje naranja entro en la habitación y se abalanzó sobre el bulto en la cama.

Aaplejack: oye Apple Bloom!...ya es hora de levantarse el gallo ya canto y la princesa ya levantó al sol!...vamos dormilona !

Apple Bloom:hermana no molestes !...sólo tres horas más y "bosteza" estaré tan despierta como sea posible...

Applejack: hmmm...esta pony tan necia "dijo susurrando" bueeeeno entonces ya que estas taaaan indispuesta no querrás ir a tu sesión con tus amigas en la casa club... o si?... -respondió la vaquera en tono sarcástico.

Entonces el bulto en la cama se levantó de un brinco ya completamente despierto.

Apple Bloom: ay mama es cierto!...carajo llegare tarde!..."decía mientras corría de un lado al otro de la habitación." Applejack as visto mi pañuelo?...donde diablos deje mi pañuelo!...

Applejack:ammm...en tu Buró tal ves?...no se sólo digo. -respondió con incredulidad.

Apple Bloom, quien antes sólo era una pequeña potranca ahora se veía completamente distinta, era toda una jovencita. El enorme moño en su cabeza había sido reemplazado por uno mucho más pequeño,en su cuello llevaba un pañuelo color verde y en la cola llevaba una liga amarrada al igual que su hermana mayor. Ya no era una niña, habían pasado ya 6 años desde el último incidente conocido, el ataque de los simuladores en canterlot, ahora ella tenía 15 años de edad y como toda una Apple era muy atractiva. También se había dejado crecer la melena haciendo que esta llegada hasta más abajo de su hombro, simplemente magnífica!, por su parte applejack observaba a la pony con nostalgia, pensando que hace algunos años aún era un pequeña yegua. Pero eso si,las únicas cosas que no habían cambiado era que seguía con sus dos mejores amigas Sweetie belle y Scootalo y que aún no tenían sus cutie marks. Lo que para unas yeguas de 15 años era aún más frustrante. La joven Apple Bloom término de arreglarse bastante rápido y se disponía a salir de la casa cuando su hermana la detuvo.

Applejack:para tus carretas muchachita!...

Apple Bloom:"hay no ahora que" que...que pasa hermana?...

Applejack:no te irás sin comer algo?...a que horas vas a volver?, que harán hoy?...necesitan ayuda con

Apple Bloom:applejack!...tranquila, estaré bien, Sweetie belle prometió tener un desayuno listo en la casa club...ya no soy una bebe ok?!, puedo cuidarme sola...no te preocupes, regresare a la hora de siempre! -dijo la pony de melena roja mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Applejack:si lo se hermanita...ash estos muchachitos de ahora, creyéndose tan independientes..."voltea" big Mac no te comas el pay!...abuela mira a tu nieto!...

...

La joven Apple Bloom corría a gran velocidad entre los manzanos en dirección a su casa club, después de un par de minutos la pony terrestre llego y al entrar la estaban esperando sus dos amigas con caras impacientes.

Scootalo:ya era hora de que llegarás!...que ? De nuevo te quedaste en tu casa tocándote? Jajaja "sonrió maliciosa"

Apple Bloom: cierra la boca scoot! -respondió sonrojada.

Sweetie belle: que bueno que llegaste Apple Bloom, tenemos buenas noticias!...pero antes el desayuno!

Entonces la unicornio quien estaba casi tan hermosa como rarity, la joven levito con su magia tres platos con dos huevos y pan tostado en cada plato.

Sweetie belle: bien señoritas, revueltos para scootalo "dirigiéndose a la pegaso" estrellados para ti Apple Bloom, y para mi huevos divorciados -dijo mientras sonreía con entusiasmo.

La pequeña Sweetie belle adoraba los huevos divorciados casi tanto como a su hermana, y desde hace una par de años había estado estudiando cocina con el anhelo de convertirse en una famosa chef.

Sweetie belle:ah casi lo olvido! prepare un poco de jugo de naranja "dijo sirviendo el líquido".

Las 3 jóvenes ponis comenzaron con su desayuno, mientras comían todas charlaban de las cosas graciosas que les sucedían, scootalo se la pasaba hablando de las acrobacias geniales que practicaba, ella había aprendido a volar gracias a la exigente tutela de rainbow dash, quien después de un tiempo abandonó su sueño de unirse a los wonderbolts para adoptar y entrenar a scootalo como su hermana permanente, rainbow tuvo que hacer algunos trámites y pedir algunos favores a la princesa celestia para que la nombraran como su hermana oficial. Sweetie belle contaba sus nuevas enseñanzas de la alta cocina y de lo que sabía preparar, pero de lo que más decía era de su novio, hace año ella encontró el amor con alguien completamente inesperado, nada más que el dragón spike que, de acuerdo a los estándares ponis de edad,tenia casi la misma edad que ella, al descubrir que rarity le había acabado de romper el corazón al dragón la joven unicornio decidió consolarlo, al pasar tiempo juntos ambos terminaron enamorándose uno del otro y con el permiso de twilight y rarity comenzaron a andar. La única que no hacía nada interesante ni divertido era Apple Bloom, su rutina consistía en lo que había hecho toda su vida, levantarse,trabajar,cosechar,vender y dormir, ella ya estaba en una edad para tener deseos más quería tener aventuras y viajar, pero sobre todo quería algún día encontrar al que sería su amor verdadero. Lo único que tenían todas en común es que en estos años a pesar de seguir intentando no lograron conseguir sus marcas.

Apple Bloom:bien niñas ahora que?...que intentaremos hoy para obtener nuestras cutie marks? -pregunto emocionada.

Sweetie belle: que bueno que preguntas!...verás lo que queríamos mostrarte era esto "saca un libro de una de las alforjas que traía" esto me lo dio twilight para mis estudios de magia, es de rituales extraños y cosas así. Que tal si obtenemos nuestras cutie marks en ocultismo o en hacer rituales! -grito emocionada.

Apple Bloom:ammm Sweetie...no se si te as dado cuenta pero ni scootalo ni yo podemos usar magia!...

Scootalo:esa es la mejor parte Apple Bloom !...un par de esos rituales dicen "le arrebata el libro a Sweetie belle" aquí esta!...dice que se necesita un poni de cada tipo!...un unicornio,un poni terrestre y desde luego un pegaso -dijo confiada.

Sweetie y scoot se veían bastante entusiasmadas, pero en el fondo sabía que algo se iría a la mierda. Siempre pasaba algo como eso, en especial cuando hacia caso a una de las ideas de scootalo, como hace 4 meses.

FLASHBACK.

En el granjero de sweet apple acres unos extraños ruidos emanaban del lugar.

Ah!...scoot...es-estas...AAAH!...segura de que esto esta...b-bien?...-decía entrecortada una vos femenina.

Scootalo:mmmm..."retira su lengua de la intimidad de Apple Bloom"...por supuesto que si!...según rainbow esto es uno de los placeres que una yegua puede experimentar...lo vi haciéndolo la otra noche con sus cascos...y también a fluttershy hacercelo con la lengua.

Apple Bloom:...esta bien...yo...wow scoot sea lo que sea esto lo haces muy bien... -decía mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

Scootalo:bien ahora debemos hacerlo con nuestros cascos...

La pegaso se alejó un poco de Apple Bloom y se recostó frente a ella sobre la paja que había en el suelo, la noche anterior scootalo había visto a rainbow dash masajearse su flor de diversas maneras y posiciones, luego llego fluttershy y le hizo lo mismo con su lengua,entonces ella dedujo que si su ídolo y hermana lo hacia ella también...aunque no supiera que era exactamente.

Apple Bloom seguía exaltada y muy excitada después de que su amiga hiciera...lo que hizo, se sintió muy bien, luego , aún siguiendo sobre un montón de paja recostada y con las piernas abiertas la poni de melena roja observo su intimidad, sentía como palpitaba y notaba el rastro de saliva que scoot había dejado. De repente se vio interrumpida al escuchar unos gemidos suaves a lado de ella, su amiga pegaso había empezado a frotar su parte íntima con su casco y con la boca mordiéndose el otro. Los gemidos de scootalo se empezaron a hacer más fuertes hasta el momento en que comenzaba a retorcerse de placer.

Scootalo:AAAH!...ya entiendo...HMMM!...por qué a rainbow le gusta t-tanto!...

Apple Bloom al observar a la otra yegua tocarse de esa manera hizo que se calentara más e inconscientemente fue bajando su casco derecho hasta su parte pero sin dejar de mirar a scootalo retorcerse del placer. La joven comenzó a masajearse sus labios lento y en círculos, todo sin dejar de mirar a scoot, después de algunos segundos comenzó a mover su casco más rápido hasta que Apple Bloom comenzara a gemir levemente también. La poni terrestre empezaba a mover su cuerpo en señal de placer y poco a poco introdujo la punta de su pata dentro de su flor que ya estaba bastante húmeda, al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos y dejo que las múltiples sensaciones se manifestarán con cada movimiento que hacia. Ambas chicas empezaban a dar gemidos de placer más y más fuertes que podían oirse a varios metros del granero. Estaban sumamente excitadas y las dos con sus cascos dentro de sus intimidades moviéndolos rápidamente de adentro hacia afuera.

Apple Bloom:AHH!...AAAAAH... Scoot esto es tan...rico!...AAAH!...

Scootalo: HMMM...OH SI MUY RICO!... AAHHH!... Apple Bloom ya no aguanto más!..s-siento como si algo fuera a estallar!...

Apple Bloom:YO TAMBIÉN YA NO AGUANTO!...HMMM CREO...QUE ME VENGO!...

¡AAAAAAH!

Las dos dieron un enorme gemido de placer al mismo tiempo en señal de que los jugos de su feminidad habían salido de golpe. Como ambas estaban frente de la otra la venida de Apple Bloom cayo sobre la vagina de scootalo y la de esta última cayo en la de Apple Bloom, una se había venido sobre la otra, las dos ponis estaba estupefactas y a la ves avergonzadas de ensuciarse con sus fluidos vaginales.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo el sonido de la puerta del granero abriéndose hizo que voltearán asustadas.

Applejack: oye Apple Bloom estas..."observa a las dos jovencitas cubiertas de fluidos y recostadas en la paja" pero por mis corrales que carajo sucede aquí!...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Desde ese momento ocurrieron tres cosas, applejack llamo a rainbow para contarle lo sucedido y entre las dos les dieron una laaaarga platica sobre sexualidad a Apple Bloom y a scootalo. Sobre qué era parte de su crecimiento experimentar con sus cuerpos y cosas así. Lo segundo fue que dos días después scootalo se declaró oficialmente lesbiana, había gozado tanto lo que paso en el granero que empezó a sentirse atraída por las de su mismo sexo, y lo tercero pero no menos importante fue que desde ese día Apple Bloom se obsesiono con la masturbación y lo hacía mientras estaba sola en casa. Pero su hermana no le dijo nada dado a que creyó conveniente que experimentará por si sola ya que como había dicho antes, todo era parte de su crecimiento.

Eso le daba a la joven yegua de pelaje amarillo una sola conclusión, hacer las ideas alocadas de su amiga alada no traería cosas buenas, pero por esa ocasión quiso seguirles la corriente, quien sabe tal ves si podrían obtener sus cutie marks por ocultismo o por hacer rituales.

...

Las jóvenes crusaders habían saludo de si casa-club y caminaron hasta un terreno baldío sin árboles, por decirlo de alguna manera, un lugar solitario abandonado de los cascos de celestia.

Sweetie belle y scootalo caminaban tranquilamente hablando y viendo lo genial que sería tener sus cutie marks por ocultismo,o rituales, mientras que la poni de granja iba detrás de ellas observando solamente, "espero que esto no no parte la cola" pensó pensó ella.

Las 3 chicas se detuvieron en seco a señal de Sweetie belle quien frito al unísono "aquí!", las otras dos yeguas se acercaron a su compañera que leía una de las páginas del libro. Después de leer en voz baja la pequeña Sweetie soltó una enorme sonrisa y haciendo iluminar su cuerno tomo con la magia una vara del piso y trazo en el suelo un pentagrama con tres extraños símbolos dentro de el. Apple Bloom podía reconocer aquellos tres símbolos, la señorita Cherylee se los había enseñado una ves, simbolizaban las 3 razas distintas de ponis en equestria, el círculo con la punta hacia arriba eran los unicornios, el rayo con las dos alas eran los pegasos y por último el símbolo de herradura era el de los ponis terrestres.

Sweetie belle:listo!..."voltea a ver a sus amigas" ahora es nuestro turno, el libro dice que una ves trazados los símbolos de las razas un poni de cada tipo debe posarse sobre su símbolo y recitar el hechizo que dice aquí. Listas para obtener cutie marks de ocultismo y/o rituales? -dijo la unicornio elevando al aire alegremente su casco.

Scootalo:si hagamoslo!...a por todo chicas!...Apple Bloom?...-la pegaso también levantó su brazo juntadolo con el de Sweetie.

Apple Bloom:de acuerdo chicas! "Espero no arrepentirme de esto" crusaders unidas! -dijo terminando el choque de sus cascos.

Las 3 ponis leyeron el conjuro y rápidamente se postraron sobre el símbolo que por ende les correspondía. Por alguna razón Apple Bloom tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuera a joderse en un instante, pero entonces decidió calmarse y confiar...grave error.

Sweetie belle le dio un último vistazo al libro y lo cerro, encendió su cuerno de nuevo y comenzó a recitar el hechizo mientras sus ojos se cerraban también. Al ver esto las otras dos chicas hicieron lo mismo, cerraron los ojos y recitaron el hechizo.

"En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante,por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre volverá a brillar entre las nubes y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente, el portal abrirá, corazones curará. No deberán perder la fe y la lección aprendida será lo que a casa las traerá."

Terminada la larga frase las 3 abrieron los ojos y comenzaron a voltear a todos lados a ver si había pasado algo, nada, sólo el viento. Apple Bloom sintió alivió mientras el viento azotaba contra sus melena y su pañuelo pero ninguna sin salir del círculo o de su posición actual.

Sweetie belle: maldición!...creí que esta ves algo los saldría bien!...-grito molesta

Scootalo:carajo Sweetie enserio estas segura que no nos saltamos nada o?...

Apple Bloom:wow!...cálmense niñas!...ni modo...

Pero entonces cuando estaban a punto de empezar a discutir el aire comenzó a pegar más fuerte, las 3 yeguas comenzaron a asustarse e intentaron correr, pero por alguna razón sus piernas se mantenían pegadas al suelo sobre sus símbolos. El clima rápidamente se nubló y el viento azotaba contra las potras con gran fuerza, haciendo que estas gritarán. De repente el sonido de un fuerte estruendo y un breve parpadeo las CMC desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-—-—-

Bueno gente sólo les digo que no soy "talion dash", como el esta concentrado con su examen así que yo "su hermano" le hice el favor de subir este..FIC.

Aquí están los detalles que reitero no escribí yo si no ya los escribió mi hermano.

"BIEN GENTE BONITA! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO PROYECTO

'3 CRUSADERS Y UN HUMANO' COMO EL TITULO DICE LA HISTORIA (O LA GRAN MAYORÍA) SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EN EL MUNDO HUMANO, NO ES DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS! YA SE QUE A DIFERENCIA DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESTA LA EMPEZE CON MÁS EROTISMO POR DECIRLO ASÍ JEJE Y ES QUE A DIFERENCIA ESTA SI VA A TENER MÁS ACCIÓN TANTO ROMÁNTICA COMO ERTORICA, (hacer el amor,sexo)TAMBIEN REITERO Y ACLARO, ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NINGUNA SIMILITUD CON LA DEL SÉPTIMO ELEMENTO, NO COINCIDEN NI EN TIENPO NI EN PERSONAJES COMO PODRÁN HABER NOTADO, ESPERO LES GUSTÉ Y ME APOYEN CON SUS REVIEWS CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS ASÍ COMO INSULTOS SI QUIEREN JAJAJA EN SERIO ME AYUDARÍA Y MOTIVARÍA A SEGUIR...BIEN CUÍDENSE CHAO CHAO!"

Y yo por mi parte me despido tal ves suba lo demás que dejo preparado mi bro hasta que se desocupe, igual les digo bye! (Ya de que es algo corta pero espero que los próximos capítulos sean más largos)


	2. Capítulo 2: hermoso día en¿dónde?

**3 CRUSADERS Y UN HUMANO.**

**Advertencias!...este FIC contiene y contendrá Yuri, temas sexuales ,lesbianismo, y toda esa mierda...si no les gusta no lo lean gócenlo!**

**Canción intro ( /lUYRE8C4w4M) conveniente para el episodio **

-—-—-

**Capítulo 2: hermoso día en...¿dónde estamos?**

_**Mama solía contarme historias todas las noches, llenas de aventuras, diversión y algo de amor. Había una en particular que le gustaba contarme y a mí me encantaba escuchar, solía hablar de un mundo muy diferente al nuestro, lleno de paz, amor y harmonía, un mundo reinado mágicos por ponis, decía que alguna que otra vez uno de nosotros se traspasaba al mundo del otro, se pasaba diciendo que ella lo había hecho alguna vez y siempre me quedaba dormido en la parte donde hablaba de como algún día yo tendría una gran aventura con algo así. Las veces en las que escuchaba a mi madre contarme esa historia concluía diciendo una frase que jamás entendí, hasta ahora.**_

_"La esperanza es una cosa buena, quizá la mejor de todas, y las cosas buenas nunca mueren." Supongo que al final mintió, pues esa estúpida historia y su frase murieron junto con ella y mi papa._

_**Me llamo Gabriel, tengo 17 años y vivo en los Ángeles, voy a la preparatoria Ozsark Oaks, lo normal podría decirse. Mis padres fallecieron un par de años atrás en un accidente de trabajo, pero dejare a un lado los detalles. Para mi mierda de suerte mi patria protestad fue otorgada a mis tíos de Londres junto con sus dos odiosas hijas, Samara y Tania, una familia de cerdos ambiciosos que se aprovecharon de la fortuna de mi familia, SIP, soy rico, sólo diré que mi padre fue un excelente hombre de negocios. Al quedarse ellos con migo bueno...supieron que no podían hacerse con toda la herencia mientras yo viviera y mientras más me acercara a cumplir los 18, gracias a esto algo de lo que no se han gastado aún es mío por así decirlo. Mi vida era pésima, vivía con parientes hijos de...quien sabe quién, la escuela era aburrida pero al menos no estaba completamente sólo, siembre había contado con mis amigos de toda la vida, David, Alex y Tamara, al menos con ellos podía sentirme a gusto. Todo era como de costumbre hasta esa noche.**_

Volviendo a la narración normal.

Gabriel normalmente era comandado por sus dos tíos y sus primas que lo usaban como si fuera un esclavo, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, podría decir que perdió la esperanza. Un día normal como cualquier otro, él muchacho de pelo negro, camisa de vestir y zapatos de traje junto con unos poco comunes zapatos converse de cuero salía de la escuela y cotorreaba un poco con sus amigos, cuando término se dirigía en su Ford mustang para partir a su infierno de hogar. Todo iba bien hasta que la tía de Gabriel llamo al muchacho quien contesto con pocos ánimos.

Gabriel: ahora qué?!...

Tía: contéstame bien bastardo!...Samara y Tania estarán ocupadas esta noche así que tu iras a recoger sus compras en Liverpool, me escuchaste?!...así que mueve tu maldito huérfano trasero! "Cuelga"

Gabriel estaba furioso, si algo odiaba era que lo llamara huérfano, sin decir nada guardó su teléfono y se encaminó en el auto al centro de los ángeles para recoger la estúpida mercancía.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche pero al muchacho no le importaba eso, sólo quería desperdiciar un poco de tiempo antes de volver, para su buena suerte las encajosas de sus primas habían ordenado un montón de ropa, zapatos anillos y joyas que él tenía que cargar.

Gabriel: bonita vida me dejaron no mama no papa? -dijo al viento en tono molesto.

El joven conducía sin rumbo por las calles de los ángeles, iba por aquí iba por allá, a donde fuera mientras no tuviera que regresar a ese inferno. Incluso por la costa.

Mientras tanto en equestria.

Las 3 ponis desaparecieron en un santiamén dándose cuenta que una magia extraña rodeaba sus cuerpos. De repente sintieron como si sus huesos se rompieran y se reacomodaran de otra forma sus brazos primero, las 3 crusaders gritaban de dolor.

En vez de patas comenzaron a dar una extraña forma de brazos y manos, el pelaje se desvaneció y tomo un color carnoso, luego el dolor se transportó a su abdomen y espalda que dejaba ser parecido a un poni enderezándose y dejándolas en un posición recta y erguida, moldeaba de igual manera desapareciendo el pelaje.

Sweetie belle: AAAAH!...chicas...q-que nos s-sucede!...DUELE! AAAAH! -gritaba de la agonía la unicornio.

Después de sus respectivos pechos comenzaron a crecerles Bustos a las chicas, luego sus patas traseras se estiraron y en vez de cascos estos cambiaron a pies llenos de pequeños dedos.

Sweetie belle y Scootalo ya se habían desmayado de la agonía que se sentía, excepto Apple Bloom, quien a pesar del dolor seguía intentando mantenerse consciente, luego su transformación se trasladó a la cara de las yeguas...que ya no lo eran más, sus hocicos de poni se encogieron dejando su boca y su nariz más pequeños, al igual que el resto de sus cuerpos el pelaje colorido fue remplazado por una liza piel carnosa, sus orejas se encogieron y en vez de puntiagudas se hicieron curvas redondeadas. Para terminar la cola de las 3 niñas desapareció poco a poco hasta dejar un espacio vacío de glúteos redondos y dejando expuestas todas sus partes íntimas. La magia que las había cambiado comenzaba a desvanecerse dejándolas en tiradas en un espacio que parecía ser pasto, un lugar algo escondido rodeado de árboles y vegetación, la débil Apple Bloom intentaba observar donde carajo estaban, pero incluso todo se veía borroso y además estaba oscuro, se sentía demasiado agotada para darse cuenta de que ya no eran lo que solían ser. La pequeña Apple no pudo resistir más y cayo rendida ante el agotamiento. Las 3 chicas completamente desnudas estaban inconscientes entre varios arbustos.

Gabriel siguió conduciendo durante un rato, ahogado en sus pensamientos, su tristeza y su dolor. Entonces volteó la mirada y vio que frente a la avenida había un parque, él sabía perfectamente donde estaba.

FLASHBACK.

Gabriel: mami papi vamos al parque siiiii?...-decía el pequeño Gabriel con una tierna sonrisa.

Danna: está bien corazón, pero sólo un rato de acuerdo?...

Jackson: anda campeón!...vamos yo te cargo!..."carga al niño y lo monta en su espalda"

Los 3 se divertían en aquel parque, jugando en el pasto, pateando el balón, todo era tan genial hasta el momento en que El Niño se quedaba dormido del cansancio y sus padres lo cargaban fuera del lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Gabriel: hmmm supongo que puedo ir por ahí un rato, que se jodan ellos!...

El muchacho condujo por la avenida y entro en el parking estacionando el auto, miro un momento y noto que era el único automóvil en el desolado estacionamiento.

Gabriel caminaba por los caminos del lugar hasta que decidió sentarse en una banca que estaba delante de un montón de arbustos, por fin se sentó y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos del agotamiento, todo el día haciendo exámenes y más aparte ir por esa estúpida ropa, acaso podría ponerse su noche peor?...

...

Entonces un ruido extraño saco al muchacho de su trance, provenía de atrás de los arbustos, al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna ardilla u otro animal, pero lo que alcanzo a oír lo convenció, unos leves quejidos provenientes de ahí provocando que Gabriel se levantará y decidiera echar un vistazo, el joven acercó su brazo lentamente a uno de los arbustos para así hacerlo a un lado, cuando su mano estuvo rozando las hojas la tomo con fuerza y la jalo haciendo un hueco para ver que sucedía. Al echar un buen vistazo distinguió a tres figuras en la oscuridad, no fue hasta segundos después que noto que las 3 figuras eran 3 chicas desnudas tiradas en medio del parque inconscientes, al ver esto el chico se echó para atrás asombrado y algo asustado.

"Hay 3 chicas desnudas tiradas e inconscientes...SIP mi día aún puede ponerse mucho mejor" susurro él. Después de unos segundos Gabriel reacciono y rápidamente saltó los arbustos cayendo justo donde las misteriosas chicas, todas eran muy jóvenes, según el buen criterio del muchacho no podía dejarlas ahí sabiendo lo tarde y peligroso que era a esas horas, que clase de hijo de perra podía haberles echo algo como eso, sin decir una palabra se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se acercó a la primera chica, una hermosa jovencita de pelo color rojo y un mono pequeño en la cabeza. Este la alzo para así sentarla y entonces la cubrió con la chaqueta, al parecer estaba completamente inconsciente como para despertar. Al ver que sólo tenía una chaqueta y aún quedaban dos chicas tiradas en el pasto se puso a pensar.

Gabriel: mierda ahora que hago..."entonces tuvo una idea"...un momento…la ropa!

El joven se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hasta su auto donde yacían las bolsas de Liverpool, comenzó a husmear en ellas hasta que encontró un par de cobertores así que los abrió y los tomo y regreso con las desmayadas.

Observo primero a la jovencita de cabello rojo, que aunque le había cubierto de la cintura para arriba con su chaqueta aún podía ver su...parte íntima. Gabriel se sentía un poco sonrojado y apenado. Luego se acercó a otra chica igual de bella que tenía un corte moderno de cabello y al parecer un tinte morado, entonces la cubrió con uno de los cobertores recargándola de nuevo en el suelo.

Ya sólo quedaba una, otra bellísima joven que tenía el cabello un poco rizado y con un extraño doble tinté color lila y blanco. "Que extraño?" Pensó el...al final siguió con su cometido levantando y cargando a la chica y tapándola con el último cobertor, pero un descuido suyo hizo que al caminar tropezara y la joven cayera encima de el con los pechos en su cara, Gabriel se sonrojó al por mayor y en ese instante quitó a la chica y la volvió a tapar. Ahora las 3 estaban cubiertas y recostadas sobre el pasto.

Gabriel: bien...ahora qué? -dijo dudoso.

El muchacho intentó pensar un momento, obviamente no podía llevarlas con la policía ya que si veía sin ropa a 3 chavas y siendo cargadas por un adolescente lo primero que pensarían es que él les había hecho algo, tampoco podía llevarlas al infierno de hogar. Por obvias razones. Entonces recordó, "¡la casa en la playa!" dijo con una sonrisa. Era la idea más razonable ya que dicha casa estaba a unas cuantas calles de la costa y si conducía las llevaba en el auto nadie vería ya que a esas horas no había nadie transitando. Pero como siempre había un problema.

Gabriel: y como carajo llevare a las 3 en el asiento trasero? -replico de nuevo.

Este se dio la espalda intentando pensar mientras frotaba su barbilla.

...…...

Apple Bloom comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, todo era borroso y no sabía si lo que paso había sigo un sueño o...entonces comenzó a moverse!, nada en su cuerpo se sentía igual, y que era eso que la cubría?...era como una prenda, luego se descubrió un poco para ver y vaya sorpresa al contemplar que estaba totalmente desnuda e indefensa, sin pelaje ni cola!...pero antes de gritar se percató de una cuarta presencia frente a ella, alzó la mirada y observo a lo que parecía ser alguien, no estaba segura que o quién pero alguien y estaba de espaldas. Después devolvió la mirada a su lado y ahí yacían Sweetie belle y Scootalo desmayadas aún. Busco un poco a su alrededor pero todo lo que había eran algunas bolsas en el pasto, arbustos y árboles.

La joven Apple Bloom instantáneamente abrió la boca al saber de qué iba todo esto, recordó entonces una clase que twilight les enseño de mitos y leyendas mencionando a unos seres llamados "humanos" que al parecer caminaban en dos piernas y no tenían pelo más que en ciertas partes y que vivían en otro mundo diferente a equestria. Ella no pudo evitar gritar haciendo que la cuarta presencia voltease y corriera hacia ella, la chica se asustó mucho al percatarse de que aquel extraño se acercaba pero entonces lo vio más de cerca.

Gabriel: oh por dios estas despierta!...tranquila...soy...me llamo Gabriel, te encuentras bien?...estas herida?...

La chica no respondió pero seguía mirándolo fijamente.

La inocente Apple Bloom miro a aquel ser, era un macho, uno extrañamente apuesto, vestía con una camisa de traje blanca y pantalones del mismo color negros, lo raro es que en vez de traer zapatos traía tenis, tenía lo que parecía ser su melena color negra y un peinado extraño, sus ojos eran algo pequeños pero se podía notar que eran de un color plateado muy muy brillante. Y una sonrisa que cautivo a la antes yegua...yegua?...entonces recordó que ahora no era más una yegua, según las leyendas y los mitos ella y sus amigas eran...¡humanas!... Este pensamiento le puso la carne de gallina así que se dispuso a hablar pero en eso.

Gabriel: hey hey calma!...no voy a hacerte daño ok?...y-yo las cubrí "dijo mientas apartaba la mirada de sus partes desnudas". Ummm te puedes levantar?.

Apple Bloom asintió.

Gabriel: bien escucha, sé que NO nos conocemos pero debes confiar en mi ok?...estar aquí es muy peligroso a estas horas, pretendía llevarlas a la casa de mis padres en mi auto, está cerca si cruzamos el parque, está en la costa. Y ahora que estas despierta puedes ir adelante para que quepan las demás. Ahí puedo ayudarlas, aceptas?...-dijo estirándole la mano a la mujer.

Apple Bloom se sonrojó ante tal acto de caballerosidad, así que con mucho trabajo estiro su brazo y le dio la mano al chico. Este por su parte la jalo para levantarla pero sin darse cuenta lo hizo muy fuerte haciendo que quedara pegada a el pecho con pecho...Gabriel era notoriamente más alto que la muchacha. Ambos apenados de separaron un poco, pero Apple Bloom se exalto un poco más al notar que estando de pie toda su feminidad se dejaba ver, sus pechos de adolescente sus glúteos redondos y su flor...al ver esto Gabriel automáticamente dios un corto grito y se volteó mientras que Bloom se tapaba lo que podía con las manos.

Gabriel: ammm...creo que deberías vestirte primero...déjame voy por algo -decía sin mirar a la chica.

Instantes después el chico volvió tapándose los ojos con una mano y cargado un vestido amarillo con la otra.

Gabriel: toma...esto tal vez te quede...yo creo que te daré un poco de privacidad jeje -dijo mientras salir de nuevo.

Apple Bloom por su parte se sentía bastante extraña, no sólo por estar en un mundo desconocido y un cuerpo anormal, más bien extraña de que un completo extraño se hubiera inclinado a ayudarlas, incluso estando desnudas. Con algunos problemas Bloom término de ponerse aquel vestido, hasta cierto punto era parecido a la típica ropa que usaba en las fiestas en ponyville...pero con sus manos y pies era un poco más difícil.

Gabriel por su lado estaba muy confundido, esa chica de ojos naranjas. Y sus dos amigas, en medio del parque a esas horas de la noche y aparentemente la de cabello rojo actuaba como si no supiera como ser...humano.

Gabriel: vaya que es extraño, podrá acaso ser?...naaaah, no es posible jeje,oh si?.

Entonces el ruido de las ramas crujir le aviso al joven que alguien se acercaba, volvió su mirada y vio a Apple Bloom quien caminaba torpemente, ella perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caer Gabriel la atrapo y la puso bien de pie. Esta se rió un poco apenada y recobro el equilibrio.

Gabriel: bien entonces te llevare primero a mi auto y después vendré a por tus amigas, sabes creo que necesitas ayuda para caminar...a ver ven "se acerca y la carga como novia"

Apple Bloom se ruborizo al instante pero aparte de no saber cómo moverse se sentía aún bastante débil.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que llegaron al vehículo de Gabriel. Bloom por otro lado se maravillaba cada vez más con cada cosa que veía en aquel lugar.

Apple Bloom: wow que es eso?...

Gabriel: "la mira extrañado" es...mi automóvil es un Ford mustang 2013..."Se acerca al asiento de adelante y abre la puerta sentando cuidadosamente a la chica" ok a ver...listo espera aquí mientras voy por las otras dos...

5 minutos después.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie belle ya estaban dentro del extraño aparato, entonces a lo lejos observo de nuevo a su extraño salvador que traía en brazos a Scootalo e igual que con Sweetie la recostó atrás. El chico no dijo nada y entro en el auto, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir fuera del parque, una vez fuera manejó varios minutos por las ya vacías calles de los ángeles, Apple Bloom por su parte se asombraba cada segundo al ver las coloridas luces y las inmensas arquitecturas de este mundo.

"Acaso podrá ser?...la historia de mama, ellas son...mieeeerda." Pensaba el muchacho intranquilo.

...

Arribando a la costa. 1:23 am.

El mustang se detuvo frente a una puerta gigante de una gran casa. Entonces saco un pequeño controlador de la guantera del auto y al apretar el botón la puerta comenzó a abrirse, una vez abierta Gabriel estaciono el mustang y se bajó del vehículo. Sin decir una sola palabra rodeó el auto hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto.

Gabriel: bien amiga, aquí estamos...a ver te ayudo "abre la puerta y carga a Bloom de nuevo como novia" bien te recostare en el sofá "le recuesta"...listo no te muevas ok?...tráete a tus amigas.

Gabriel se fue de nuevo al garaje mientras Apple Bloom permanecía recostada en el sofá.

"wow es tan suave" pensó ella. Entonces el chico entro de nuevo trayendo en brazos a Scootalo y dejándola en otro de los sofás, Bloom sólo lo seguía con la mirada, se veía cansado y como si estuviese triste por dentro. De nuevo salió y momentos más tarde entro con Sweetie belle haciendo la misma rutina la dejo en el último de los sillones. Gabriel suspiro y camino hacia la cocina.

Gabriel: fiuf!...bien, aquí estarán seguras esta noche, ahora podrías decirme que hacían ustedes 3 tan tarde en el lugar donde las halle y desnudas?...-pregunto con sarcasmo.

Apple Bloom: "traga saliva y se sienta correctamente en el sofá"...bueno es que nosotras...

Gabriel: déjame adivinar...vienen de un mundo mágico donde viven puros ponis?..."decía mientras sacaba una botella de vino de una vitrina y se servía un poco"

Apple Bloom: p-pero como sabes?!...es decir... -respondió nerviosa.

Gabriel: jeje bueno es una historia graciosa...verás mi madre solía contarme muchas historias, pero su preferida era una donde mencionaba un mundo mágico, habitado por ponis pegasos y unicornios y que algunas veces ambos mundos se cruzaban "ríe incrédulo", un día dijo que yo pasaría por algo como eso...como esto ja!...claro que, siempre había creído que era una historia más sabes?...peeeero al verte a ti, tu forma de actuar como si no supieras nada sobre ser un humano, como si no supieras caminar, como miras tus manos, incluso como miras...otras partes de tu cuerpo jeje...lamento eso. Me da la impresión de dos cosas una es que me volví loco y dos estoy en lo cierto y tendré que disculparme con mi madre -dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Apple Bloom estaba sorprendida, ese chico no sólo les había dado cobijo y les había rescatado en ese parque sino que también ahora sabía de dónde venían y que eran en realidad, aunque lo dijera con sarcasmo. Bloom estaba encantada pero confusa a la vez...

Gabriel:oh pero que descortés soy!..."deja la copa de vino"...tienes hambre?...sed o algo?...ammm, cuál es tu nombre?.

Apple Bloom...-se escuchó un susurro.

Gabriel: cómo?...

Apple Bloom:...ejem, yo me llamo Apple Bloom, no estás loco supongo...si tengo algo de ambos jeje. -respondió con más fuerza y algo nerviosa.

Gabriel: Apple Bloom?...mmm extraño, pero lindo...me gusta!...ammm ya sé que sonara tonto pero, que comes?...digo si esto no es un sueño y no estoy loco, supongo que tú, ustedes son...

p-ponis? "Vaya hombre que listo eres" -replico entrecortado.

Apple Bloom: bueno yo...comemos... ¿flores? -respondió con una leve sonrisa al no saber que más contestar.

Era evidente que no comían sólo flores pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Gabriel: flores?...flores...carajo!.

El muchacho pensó un momento, ¿qué cosa podía darle?, {flores?! En serio?! No jodas dios!} Decía en su mente, segundos después se le prendió el foco y rápidamente saco su teléfono y comenzó a llamar.

Gabriel: hola?...este es el restaurante chino vegetariano que abre las 24 horas no?...enserió!...que hace un restaurante vegetariano abierto 24 horas?...bah no importa que tiene?..."comenzaba a caminar de un lado otro" bien traiga tres combos del...3 si claro, zona residencial East Coast, en cuanto tiempo bro?...una hora!. Bien bien gracias!. "Cuelga"

La pequeña Apple Bloom solamente se dedicaba a observar a aquel misterioso chico, no sabía que había hecho exactamente pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Momentos después notó como guardó su extraño aparato y suspiro.

Gabriel: bueno Apple Bloom, como no tengo algo sutil para que comas jeje ordene comida vegetariana que yo supongo que es como comer flores. Así que si pudieses esperar una hora supongo que...

Apple Bloom: oh no está bien!...digo que puedo esperar, pero podrías darme algo de beber por favor?.-musito insegura e interrumpiendo al muchacho.

Gabriel se extrañó de como contesto la chica, pero sin decir nada sólo asintió y en un vaso de vidrio le sirvió un poco de agua. Camino hasta donde ella trayendo con sigo el vaso y una silla de la mesa para sentarse luego de darle el vaso se sentó y contemplo como su invitada tenía algunos...problemas para sostenerlo, el cortésmente acercó sus manos a las de ella apretándolas fuerte para que sostuviera el vaso correctamente.

Gabriel: no espera, mira así sostenlo. "toma con sus manos las de ella" bien ahora lo tienes "la suelta"... Veo que no sabes usar bien los dedos...jem -dijo ruborizado.

La joven por su lado hizo lo que le indicaron, después de tomar el agua con desesperación alejó el vaso y se lo dio a Gabriel, ella pensaba que después de su comentario sarcástico acerca de dónde venían estaría molesto o algo peor, al contrario, el seguía sereno y sonriéndole en todo momento. Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos y ninguno tenía tema de conversación, en ese instante Gabriel rompió el silencio de nuevo.

Gabriel: así que...ponis eh?...es extraño sabes, no me refiero a ti…Me refiero a que…ammm yo, jeje Apple Bloom es un nombre lindo -dijo atontado.

Apple Bloom: jaja no te preocupes, si somos, éramos ponis, una pegaso, un unicornio al final yo bueno sólo soy una simple poni terrestre, perdona que te pregunte esto pero, ¿cómo tomas tan a la ligera el asunto?, era como para que te molestarás no crees?...

Gabriel: No eres simple eres, bueno me pareces genial! y sobre molestarme, no es necesario, alguna vez en mi vida creí en la magia, también soy de me te abierta así que supongo que también las cosas descabelladas y locas de mi madre acerca del tema ayudaron un poco jaja...aunque aún no estoy 100% convencido creo que puede que sea real...eso tendrás que aclarármelo tú.

Apple Bloom: wow eso es fabuloso!, que pienses así de mi...me refiero jejem...no es amable que yo te llene de preguntas pero por que nos ayudaste?, somos 3 completas desconocidas y aun así nos ayudas?...

Gabriel: sencillo!...por qué mis padres siempre me inculcaron que debía ayudar a quien lo necesitara, además no podía dejarlas ahí! Alguien pudo aprovecharse de ustedes, tal vez el destino quiso que pasara por ese parque de nuevo justo hoy jaja!...pero dime Apple Bloom, como es que 3 adorables chicas/ponis terminaron en este mundo tan horrible, triste y desolado?...

Apple Bloom: en realidad llegamos aquí con...wow espera, triste y desolado?...

Gabriel:que?...oh cierto, tu mundo es lindo y apacible "ríe" mi mundo es un lugar lleno de gente mala, codiciosa y cruel, destruimos el mundo todos los días y la gente se hace más mala cada segundo, no te asustes yo no soy así, habemos algunos que luchamos por que eso acabe y procuramos dar un granito de arena para mejorar. Detalles detalles...perdona por ser tan explícito pero es mejor que lo sepas de mi antes de verlo por ti misma...créeme-concluyo posando su mano sobre la de Bloom.

Esta se sonrojó al instante y miro de nuevo a los ojos del muchacho. Se sentía estúpidamente atraída hacia el, pero al reflexionar sobre lo que le contó rápidamente pensó "pero en que maldito problema nos metimos".

Gabriel: bien..."se levanta y camina a la cocina" supongo que no tomas alcohol oh si?"saca una botella de vino tinto"

Apple Bloom: bueno en casa bebemos sidra de manzana...-respondió nerviosa.

Gabriel:hmmm...manzanas eh?, bien señorita creo que podrías probar vino, es de uva jeje...si gustas claro "sirve dos copas y le da una a Bloom"

Apple Bloom: bu-bueno, supongo que no me hará daño "toma la copa y la bebe" wow sabe...bien!

Después de varias copas ambos jóvenes siguieron hablando y riendo, Apple Bloom le contaba a Gabriel varias cosas de equestria, como las ciudades, la magia, el gobierno de la princesa y cosas básicas, Gabriel procuraba poner extrema atención a las aún incrédulas cosas de mundo de ponis.

Gabriel: enserio es tan simple?...con unas joyas mágicas detienen a los malos?...wow!, eso es raro, pero cool!...a todo esto quienes son tus...amigas? "Señala a las dos bellas durmientes que ahora comenzaban a parecer más dormidas que desmayadas"

Apple Bloom: oh la de melena púrpura es Scootalo y la de melena lila y blanco es Sweetie belle -respondió con una sonrisa.

Gabriel: melena?...ah ya entendí!, jaja aquí no les decimos melena les decimos cabello!...-replico divertido.

Apple Bloom: todo es distinto aquí!...bueno como sea ellas son!...espero que ambas estén bien... dijiste te llamas Gabriel cierto?...lo olvidé por un momento disculpa.

Gabriel: no hay cuidado, yo también estaría exhausto y olvidadizo si una extraña magia me convirtiera en algo que no soy, ellas están bien no te preocupes, sólo escucha como ronca ella "señala a scoot"-dijo sarcástico.

Ambos adolescentes se echaron a reír y los minutos seguían pasando conforme ellos platicaban, Apple Bloom se maravillaba cada vez más con cada cosa linda que Gabriel le contaba de su mundo, a pesar de las cosas malas muchas aún podían resultar hermosas. Le hablaba de los océanos, los bellos atardeceres en la playa, de la tecnología, de las fiestas!...cada palabra era exquisita!.

Pasada la hora el sonido del timbre de la casa interrumpió la charla de los dos adolescentes, Gabriel fue a abrir la puerta y un hombrecito con uniforme de restaurante chino estaba frente el le entregó una bolsa con comida dentro y le pago, después de despedirse cerró volviendo así con ella.

Gabriel: de acuerdo Apple Bloom, espero que puedas comértelo, te ves muy débil "tocaba su frente con la mano" y tienes calentura!...come come...!

Luego de entregarle la bolsa se encamina una vez más a la cocina donde empieza a buscar unos cubiertos y un vaso, la joven Apple Bloom empezó a explorar y sacar el contenido, a estas alturas comenzaba a manejar mejor las manos y dedos, incluso con la cantidad de vino que bebió, con algo de ayuda de su apuesto anfitrión claro.

Abrió los platos desechables y se admiró salvajemente al observar una variedad distinta de ensaladas con alfalfa, lechuga, jitomate en fin tenían de todo!...inconscientemente abrió la boca y con su lengua saboreo sus labios dejando caer algo de saliva. Pero entonces volvió la mirada a su lado izquierdo para observar parado a Gabriel quien la veía divertido, este se rió y dándole los cubiertos y otro vaso de agua le dijo mientras caminaba otra vez a la cocina diciendo "disfrútalo!...

Ella no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de tomar el tenedor y empezar a comer, primero empezó a dar ligeros gemidos de alivio con cada bocado que daba a su pequeño festín de restaurante.

Gabriel se recargó sobre su mano en la barra en medio de la cocina mirando a Apple Bloom comer, por difícil que suene él ya había asimilado la situación por completo gracias a que en el tiempo que esperaron su nueva amiga le había contado también sobre algunas cosas de equestria. ¿Cómo se convenció?, simplemente recordaba las historias de su madre y todo coincidía, solamente creyó, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho, se sentía feliz y a la ves atraído por la chica de cabello rojo y cristalinos ojos naranjas que se encontraba sentada en su sillón.

Gabriel: vaya que es linda jeje... {Pero que dices baboso!...} -se discutía el mismo.

Pasaron 5 minutos exactos cuando se dio cuenta que Bloom había dejado todos los platos vacíos, término con todo en 5 minutos.

"Vaya que come como toda una yegua debo admitir" pensó sarcástico. Se acercó a ella quien tenía una expresión de estar satisfecha y después de un instante dejo caer su cabeza sobre el cómodo respaldó del sillón. El muchacho casualmente saco su teléfono y vio la hora con sorpresa. Eran ya más de las 3 de la madrugada!, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la palabra "dormir", en segundo lugar pensó en donde dormirían, no las dejaría en los sillones eso era más que obvio, el problema era que la casa sólo tenía dos habitaciones y uno de ellos era para un niño, claro que dos de ellas podrían dormir juntas sin problema pero entonces pensó en lo más tétrico, los otros dos que sobran tendrían que dormir en el otro cuarto juntos, por obvias razones él pensó que era indebido, el sí podría dormir en uno de los sillones después de todo así que rápidamente se despreocupó.

Gabriel: bien Apple Bloom, me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya es muy tarde y creo que te hace falta dormir un poco, en la planta de arriba podrán dormir, tus amigas dormirán en mi vieja habitación y tú dormirás en la que era de mis padres.

Apple Bloom: sí claro no hay problema!...pero y tu donde dormirás?...

Gabriel: "se rasca la cabeza", yo pensaba dormir en uno de los sillones no te preocupes!. Mejor subamos a las bellas durmientes primero de acuerdo? Jeje

Y así se hizo, primero cargo a Scootalo hacia la planta alta y en un pasillo hasta el fondo se encontraba la primera habitación, cuando la abrió su mente se llenó de nostalgia y recuerdos de él y su familia, todo estaba polvoriento ya que no había pasado por esa sección de la casa en muchos años, observo la cama protegida por plástico, miro los viejos juguetes y todo lo demás, pero dejo eso de lado y después de quitar el plástico protector a la cama levantó las cobijas y acostó a la chica de pelo morado, momentos después bajó por Sweetie belle e hizo lo mismo, las dos crusaders ya estaban acostadas en la cama, sólo faltaba Apple Bloom quien seguía abajo.

Gabriel volvió abajo para ayudar a caminar a Apple Bloom, pero cuando estuvo allí noto que ella ya estaba levantada luchando por caminar y no caerse, luego de deleitar una sonrisa se acercó a la joven y haciendo que abrazará su cuello con un brazo le fue indicando como dar cada paso hasta que llegasen a las escaleras. Apple Bloom estaba mega híper ruborizada ante el acto caballeroso de Gabriel, siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones y gracias a que el piso tenía alfombra no sintió tan frío, una vez en las escaleras el muchacho cargo de nuevo a Apple Bloom sobre sus fuertes brazos sin avisarle, haciendo que esta se asustase y rodeara su cuello con ambas manos.

El la subió cuidadosamente mientras caminaba a través del mismo pasillo pero esta vez se detuvo a la mitad donde se encontraba otra puerta, bajo delicadamente a Bloom y saco de su bolsillo unas llaves con las que abrió y entro junto con ella, a unos pasos de la puerta se detuvieron, el buscaba el interruptor de la luz mientras que ella observaba con la poca iluminación la enorme habitación. Una vez que este encendiera las luces ambos observaron lo que había, Gabriel con nostalgia y Apple Bloom con curiosidad, igualmente todo estaba polvoriento pero a diferencia de la otra habitación esta tenía todos los muebles y la cama cubiertas por plástico, caminaron de nuevo y el chico se despegó de Bloom para quitar el plástico de la cama, las sábanas seguían limpias lo cual fue bueno, después de acomodar las sábanas para acostarse Gabriel volvió su cuerpo hacia donde la chica y de nuevo mirándola hablo.

Gabriel: bien aquí esta...esta todo en orden como puedes ver, limpio y cálido para tu deleite, un baño jejem aquí hay una pijama de una de mis primas que intencionalmente saque de una de sus bolsas de compras...amm sólo desvístete te la pones y creo que mejor te dejo que descanses!..-decía nervioso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero sorpresa!...antes de poder salir justo cuando paso junto a la pelirroja esta lo tomo fuerte del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos con ternura le dijo.

Apple Bloom: espera!...no me molesta que tu...duermas aquí conmigo, después de todo es tu casa no? "Lo suelta"

Gabriel: No hace falta sabes jeje es que veo algo impropio que...bueno no es que no quiera digo, hay pero no puedo mirar mientas te cambias eso sería descortés! -respondió tratando de escudarse.

Apple Bloom: vamos Gabriel!...no me molesta además no quiero dormir sola, y de todos modos ya me viste desnuda hace rato no hay nada que no hayas visto ya...-dijo picara.

No tenía opción, Gabriel no podía decir que no, aunque no tenía mala intenciones sintió que dejarla sola no era opción él quería estar con ella, con respecto a su comentario obvio se puso muy nervioso y rojo, aunque tenía razón, los dos jóvenes se pusieron de un lado de la cama, Gabriel del lado derecho y Apple Bloom quiso el izquierdo. Momentos después el muchacho se dispuso a darle privacidad a la chica y cambiarse en el baño así que entro dejando abierta la puerta ,primero se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, se detuvo a pensar un momento ya que le daba un poco de pena que ella lo viera así, de repente se distrajo al ver a través del espejo y ver como su huésped se quitaba el vestido dejando a la vista de todos sus hermosos y bien detallados atributos, para ser una poni era muy hermosa, observaba sus bien formados y redondos glúteos y su linda espalda lisa, pero al darse cuenta de su acto pervertido aparto la mirada doblemente apenado, luego de unos instantes salió del baño y Bloom ya traía puesta la pijama que Gabriel le dio, se dirigió al apagador y apago las luces, lentamente se acercó a su lado de la cama y encendió una lámpara del buró para que hubiera algo de luz.

Apple Bloom por su parte miraba al chico que parecía estar realmente cansado "pobre lo mantuvimos despierto" pensó, luego bajo su mirada con algo de perversión, aparte de su rostro en cuerpo era muy sexy, para ser un humano era físicamente sensual, tenía el cuerpo bastante ejercitado y abdomen marcado, acompañado de sus brazos fuertes y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo su trasero, pero se sintió algo penosa así que desvió la mirada de este, ambos estaban ya sentados en su lado de la cama sin más luz que la de la lámpara de noche, Apple Bloom se metió en las cobijas seguida de Gabriel quien estando boca arriba rompió el silencio diciéndole.

Gabriel: b-buenas noches Apple Bloom, descansa..."bosteza"

Apple Bloom estando de lado no respondió por los nervios, sólo se sintió emocionada. No pasaron ni dos minutos para que el pobre Gabriel se quedara dormido como roca, la joven Bloom titubeo unos instantes y se volteó hacia el lado de Gabriel para observarlo, no se había tapado con las cobijas hasta arriba si no que estas apenas llegaban a su abdomen, por lo tanto ella también se destapó hasta esa altura.

Unos segundos después fue acercándose poco a poco hasta donde el muchacho, dado a que era una cama muy grande, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el ella se movió y saco su brazo para tímidamente abrazarlo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, quedando así en una posición muy confortable para ella quien cerró los ojos al fin, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que de manera "inconsciente" Gabriel con su brazo que ella aplastaba la abrazo de igual manera, Apple Bloom podía sentir su corazón palpitando muy rápido y fuerte, se sentía extrañamente segura en sus brazos y sobre su pecho, segura y de alguna manera querida, después de unos minutos la joven finalmente se quedó dormida sobre su rescatador.

...…...

10 horas más tarde.

En esa pequeña habitación los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por las persianas y golpeaban el rostro Sweetie Belle, quien empezaba a despertar después de su repentina pérdida de consciencia el día anterior, al principio no podía abrir los ojos pues un dolor punzante en su cabeza no se lo permitía, no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido, a excepción de un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin pudo abrió sus pupilas lentamente, las cosas alrededor suyo eran borrosas y la luz hacia que la cabeza le doliera más, todo estaba muy tranquilo pero entonces una sensación en su entrepierna y su pecho la hizo centrarse a su lado, la chica volvió su mirada y noto que una mano estaba tocando su intimidad y otro brazo abrazándola, al ver de quien de trataba no se esforzó demasiado para saber que sucedía, al parecer era Scootalo quien parecía estar teniendo de nuevo sueños húmedos con rainbow dash y su subconsciente actuaba para andar toqueteando a Sweetie, de una extraña manera eso no fue lo que la saco de quicio, lo que sí lo hizo fue el hecho de ver que no eran ponis, se habían transformado en algo completamente distinto.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Un largo grito de pánico emanó de la boca de Sweetie Belle, este mismo grito instantáneamente logró despertar a Scootalo de un brinco quitando sus manos de su amiga rebotando en el colchón. Al mismo tiempo la ex-unicornio no dejaba de mirarse, mientras que scoot recobraba el sentido y abría los ojos su reacción no fue distinta, las dos chicas se miraron fijamente y esta vez dieron al unísono otro grito doblemente fuerte.

Sweetie Belle: oh por celestia!...scoot que te paso?!

Scootalo: que?! A ti que te paso?!

?!QUE NOS PASO?!

Sweetie Belle: amiga tus alas?!

Scootalo: que tienen mis..."intenta observar sus alas" carajo no están..."mira a Sweetie" tu cuerno!

Sweetie Belle: que pasa con el "trata de tocarse la cabeza" AAAAHH! No está mi cuerno!...espera un segundo, estamos desnudas!

Scootalo: oh!...bueno en realidad eso no me molesta, te ves sensual jaja

Sweetie belle: no empieces con tus cosas lésbicas! Esto es serio scoot! Y ya deja de mirarme! "se tapa sus partes" donde esta Apple Bloom?

Scootalo: no tengo idea, pero dónde estamos?, que somos? Y dónde quedo nuestro pelaje?...sólo siento el de mi cabeza y el de aquí abajo jeje

Sweetie belle: {celestia dame paciencia con esta chica!} Ummm cállate y veamos si nos podemos levantar..."intenta ponerse de pie pero pierde el equilibrio y cae" auch auch auch!...

Entonces un ruido acapara la atención de las dos chicas desnudas, al notar de quien se trataba se sedaron estupefactas.

Apple Bloom: chicas? Por qué tanto escándalo! Wow que bueno que ya despertaron!..

Scootalo: Apple Bloom?...pero que mier...como es...que rayos traes puesto?, explica ya! -exclamo entrecortada.

Pero cuando la pelirroja estaba por contestar una cuarta presencia irrumpió en la habitación, Gabriel se adentró y al ver a Sweetie Belle en el suelo velozmente se acercó para levantarla, está por su parte no dijo nada, excepto cuando la término de sentarla en la cama el muchacho accidentalmente toco uno de sus pechos. Sweetie se sitió ofendida e inconscientemente pateó su entrepierna con harta fuerza lo que provoco que el pobre Gabriel cayera de rodillas al suelo del dolor.

Sweetie Belle: pervertido!...

Gabriel: ay ay ay!...mi...hombría!...mejor me olvido de tener hijos auch!..."se tiro por completo al suelo del dolor"

Apple Bloom: Sweetie belle que te sucede! "Se acerca donde Gabriel e intenta ayudarlo a ponerse de pie".

Sweetie belle: Apple Bloom aléjate de ese pervertido! Me toco!..."se cubre el cuerpo con una cobija".

Apple Bloom: no sean idiotas!...fue un accidente, de echo deberían darle las gracias por rescatarnos y ofrecernos donde dormir!...gracias a ti Sweetie...estamos metidas aquí!

Scootalo: Hey un segundo!?...para empezar dónde estamos?...y como es que tú sabes que sucede Bloom?, por qué carajo estamos desnudas y porque tengo pelo aquí abajo!? "Señala su intimidad y se cubre con las cobijas"...que paso con el hechizo?

Todo se hizo en silencio, por unos instantes la joven pelirroja no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a levantar al pobre Gabriel quien sostenía sus bolas con mucho dolor, luego de que se sentará en la cama junto con sus amigas, Apple Bloom suspiro un segundo y comenzó a narrar lo sucedido y a explicarles un poco sobre cómo estaba la situación. Pasaron varios minutos y ambas crusaders estaban boquiabiertas de sorpresa, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Scootalo: somos humanas?!...y desnudas?!...

Sweetie Belle: déjame ver si entendí, el hechizo nos transportó a este mundo que se supone no existe, nos convirtió en humanas y este lindo muchacho nos rescató y nos dio cobijo mientas scoot y yo estábamos inconscientes?...-pregunto la joven de ojos verdes.

Apple Bloom: y SIP...Gabriel nos cubrió con unas mantas y nos trajo aquí, se ah portado muy amable...y luego vienes y lo pateas?!

Sweetie Belle: OOPPSY!...lamento eso Gabriel...no fue mi intención "se rasca la cabeza y baja la mirada".

Gabriel: jeje no hay problema, ahora sé que no debo meterme contigo...creo que aprendí la lección jeje...

Scootalo: wow enserio agradezco que no nos violarás jaja!...muy amable, creo que me caes bien!.

Gabriel: entonces...auch...ustedes deben ser Scootalo y Sweetie belle no?..."dijo señalando a la respectiva".

Sweetie belle: si!...mucho gusto y enserio te agradezco como toda una dama tu caballerosidad, fue muy considerado, pero y ahora qué?...

Apple Bloom: oh!...la cosa es, no había pensado en eso...pero en teoría estamos estancadas aquí.

Gabriel: bueno señoritas!...mientras descubrimos a donde va todo esto porque no les preparó el desayuno?...al menos que su visita sea agradable no? Jaja!...bien amm, veamos, necesitan vestirse...ok esperen! "Sale del cuarto y después de un par de minutos vuelve con otros dos vestidos, uno blanco y otro azul" bien yo...espero que les quede, escojan el que quieran no importa...adentro traen ropa interior jem...eso te lo dejo a ti Bloom ahora les daré algo de privacidad, Apple Bloom, señoritas..."sale de la habitación aun cojeando por el dolor"

Mientras el muchacho se iba y bajaba las escaleras Apple Bloom no podía dejar de mirarlo, por su parte las otras dos adolescentes observaban a su amiga extrañadas.

Sweetie belle: creo que a alguien le gusta el chico no lo crees scoot? "golpea con el codo a la ex-pegaso"...

Scootalo: jijiji...siiii Sweetie alguien está enamorada jajaja

Apple Bloom: "voltea de golpe" q-que?!...p-por supuesto que no!...es lindo pero no!... Hay ya cállense y vístanse!...

Ambas chicas tomaron los vestidos, Sweetie belle el blanco y Scootalo el azul, pero al ver la "ropa interior" las dos se pusieron rojas como tomates y voltearon a ver a Apple Bloom quien aguantaba forzosamente la risa, primero les mostró donde y como ponerse las pantis y el sostén, después se dio cuenta que sus movimientos y su manejo de manos era igual de pésimo que el de un bebe, La pelirroja de ojos naranjas sólo se echó a reír y unos momentos después les enseño como tenían que moverse y terminar de vestirse.

Sweetie belle: wow!...esto es, raro pero cómodo!...hmmm aún tengo una duda...si nosotras dormimos aquí las dos, tú y el donde durmieron? -dijo con una voz picara.

Scootalo: si Apple Bloom!, donde durmió él? "Se ríe"

Apple Bloom: bueno el...iba a dormir en el sillón para darme espacio pero..."traga saliva" le dije que no quería dormir sola y pues cuando se quedó dormido lo abrase...nada más...

Scootalo: es todo?...dormiste con un macho y sólo lo abrazaste!?...amiga das asco en esto "posa su mano en el hombro de Bloom"

Sweetie belle: déjala ya scoot!...ella no es tan fácil como tu jaja!...además fue muuuuuy tierno!...pero aun así que sucedió cuando despertaron?

La expresión de la joven Apple Bloom cambio de romántica a penosa.{esta mañana?} pensó.

FLASHBACK

La joven Apple Bloom había estado durmiendo placenteramente durante la noche anterior, más en pensar que estaba a lado de Gabriel, se sentía cómoda y segura, soñando y reacomodando cada pensamiento, hasta que sintió que en su cuerpo había un peso de más… ella abrió los ojos con cuidado para percatarse de que Gabriel se encontraba en posición frente a frente con ella, no solo eso, aparentemente el la estaba abrazando con su brazo derecho, la pelirroja se exalto un momento, "lo hace inconscientemente no?...si es eso" pensaba ella, pero su expresión nerviosa aumento al percatarse que el joven la abrazaba más y más acercándosele hasta el grado de estar sumamente cerca , Apple Bloom se puso tan roja cómo fue posible, su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al de Gabriel que extrañas sensaciones se sentían en su ser, los pechos suaves de Bloom estaban pegados al pecho del muchacho, pero por extraño que suene a ella no le molestaba, al contrario quería estar más cerca de este, y, aunque el siguiera perdido en el sueño la pelirroja quería acercar sus labios a los de Gabriel y besarlo…dado a que esta jamás había tenido su primer beso creyó conveniente que en ese preciso momento era el indicado para hacerlo. Lamentablemente se lo pensó demasiado, un leve movimiento por parte de la chica hicieron que el joven Gabriel despertara lentamente, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía solamente aventarlo para alejarlo así como así, no podía moverse solo le quedaba esperar…

El muchacho, por su parte no había dormido tan placenteramente en años, fue una sensación agradable saber que no estaba solo en la cama, la compañía de Apple Bloom era muy gratificante pero entonces sus sueños se vieron suprimidos al despertar, después de un bostezo y lograr abrir los ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa. La chica de ojos naranjas estaba frente a él, literalmente estaba muy cerca de él, pegados como chicle, lo más vergonzoso para Gabriel fue una sensación en su pecho, algo suave, primero observó fijamente a Bloom, luego bajo la mirada y se apeno mucho al darse cuenta de que los pechos de la chica estaban postrados en el pecho de él.

Gabriel: oh por dios!...ammm yo… "levanta la mirada hacia la pelirroja"

Apple Bloom no se quejó ni nada, solo se rio un poco al ver la expresión de vergüenza y excitación por parte del chico. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada, él estaba idiotizado por los cristalinos y brillantes ojos naranjas y ella toda atarantada por la ternura de los ojos plateados. Por esos breves momentos no le importó a Gabriel el hecho de estar pegado físicamente a Apple Bloom, dicho mejor hasta se sentía bien, claro que ambos no pensaban con claridad.

Gabriel decidió tomar la iniciativa, el acerco lentamente sus labios a los de Bloom cerrando los ojos, está también empezó a acercar los suyos a los del joven, justo cuando estaban por darse un beso apasionado súper genial…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Un par de gritos simultáneos distrajeron la atención de los adolescentes, se separaron sonrojados y decidieron poner de pie hasta que de nuevo los gritos se escucharon por la casa.

Apple Bloom: oh oh!...esas fueron Sweetie belle y Scootalo…. (Juro por celestia que las matare!) jeje deberíamos ir a ver no lo crees?

Gabriel: eh? Que cosa?...ah sí si deberíamos…después de ti…"le abre la puerta para que pueda salir"

Apple Bloom salió de la habitación seguida de Gabriel, os dos fueron a la habitación continua y cuando abrieron la puerta una chica de cabello purpura con blanco y otra de cabello morado estaban gritando como locas totalmente paniqueadas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Sweetie belle: wow…entonces tu…y gracias a nosotras….jijiji que cosas no? "se rasca la cabeza"

Por parte de Apple Bloom, quien seguía claramente molesta por lo antes mencionado no paraba de mirar con cierto odio a las otras dos chicas.

Scootalo: vamos Bloom!...despreocúpate quieres?...además porque te molesta si según tu…no te gusta "se ríe"

Apple Bloom:eh?..."se voltea hacia otro lado"…y-yo, bueno es que…tal vez me guste un poquiiiito….

Sweetie belle: aja…poquito…amiga si fuera "poquito" como tú dices no te hubieras puesto taaan loca solo porque no lo pudiste besar, además no te molesta que te vea tus partecitas!...te gusta acéptalo!

Apple Bloom: bueno bueno está bien!…si me agrada!...contentas?

Scootalo: eso me gusta escuchar!...y tienes nuestra aprobación "sonríe y abraza a Sweetie quien le sonríe igual" en lo que desciframos como volver a equestria claro…

Dicho esto las 3 crusaders se abrazaron y por varios minutos siguieron hablando.

…..

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

Gabriel: genial gabo eres todo un genio!...que carajo se supone que vas a prepararles…ojala y les guste el huevo… "comienza a cocinar"

El chico daba vueltas a un asunto una y otra vez, su debate se debía al hecho de tener a 3 chicas poni en su casa, y para acabarla de joder no sabía a quién recurrir, la policía seguía sin ser una opción, sus tíos menos, todos los que quedaban eran sus amigos, ¿pero quién exactamente?. David era el responsable de los 4, pero es muy escéptico, luego esta Tamara, la más útil de todos, tam siempre apoyaba a Gabriel y a los otros en cualquier cosa, incluso si tenía que sacrificar algo, pero es también un poco escéptica con algunas cosas. Por ultimo esta Alex, es un desastre total irresponsable y todo un rebelde, pero el siempre creía en todo lo que las personas comunes no, además de siempre ser el de las mejores ideas y apoyo incondicional y porque en su infancia también escuchaba las historias alocadas de su madre, podría llamarlo a él después de todo, pero el problema es que no tiene muchos modales. Después de pensarlo por varios minutos saco su teléfono y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos hasta llegar a "alex el dios" el nombre que se puso, miro el icono de marcar por unos instantes hasta que por fin se decidió. "solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto" pensó. Termino por marcar al otro chico hasta que le contesto.

Alex:bueno?...

Gabriel:ALEX!...ammm oye necesito un favor.

Alex: claro hermano que necesitas?...no son mas revistas playboy o si? Jajaj

Gabriel: "se sonroja" te dije que fue un accidente!...ya en serio, puedes venir a mi casa, no a la de mis tios, ya sabes cual.

Alex:bromeas?...pero si jamas usamos ese lugar para vernos, si a duras penas vas cada fin de semana.

Gabriel:creeme que si no fuera necesario no mlo haría, tengo un pequeño problema, tiene que ver con las historias de mama.

Alex:….

Gabriel:alex?...sigues ahí?...carajo!

Alex:de acuerdo estare ahí en 20…"cuelga"

Gabriel: ok…ahora donde estaba?..."cuelga también y guarda el teléfono mientras levanta un sartén."

…

Pasaron más de 20 minutos y Gabriel se esforzaba por hacer bien unos huevos a la mexicana, el chico era bueno en la cocina, excepto cuando se trataba de hacer huevo.

Por su parte las CMC por fin se habían decidido a bajar gracias a que en el tiempo que estuvieron solas Apple Bloom les enseño más sobre cómo ser humanas, casi habían dominado el hermoso arte de caminar, el de tomar cosas con las manos y esas cosas. Entonces algo llamo la atención de las 3, pero más de Sweetie belle, al observar como su apuesto anfitrión batallaba con las verduras.

Gabriel: me cago en…"voltea y ve a las chicas"…eh hola por fin decidieron bajar…yo estaba, ya saben, preparando el desayuno…

Scootalo: se nota que tienes problemas no? Jaja

Gabriel: es que….como Apple Bloom dijo ayer que comían flores…y dado a que no tenia una sola flor…pensé que podía preparar algo mas?...

Sweetie belle: wow tu cocinas?...jaja en serio dijo eso "voltea a ver a Bloom" en realidad podría decirse que comemos más, mmmm déjame ayudarte! "se acerca hasta donde el chico y empieza a mover"

Gabriel: ammm estas segura de…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la joven Sweetie ya había puesto algunos huevos en el sartén junto con la verdura y todo lo demás.

GABRIEL: OOOOK…ahora veo que eres buena, vaya que te acostumbraste rápido a este cuerpo…supongo que la talentosa ¿Apple Bloom les enseño no? "voltea a mirar a la pelirroja".

Sweetie belle: si de echo: no creí que estar a dos pies sería tan cómodo…"decía mientras cocinaba y preparaba los platos"

De repente el sonido del timbre de la puerta capto la atención de las crusaders y el humano, estas voltearon a ver al chico quien sin dudar un segundo fue a atender.

Gabriel: "abre la puerta" alex?! Pensé que no vendrías!...

Alex: hey gabo!...que hay d enuevo?..."olfatea el aire" que es ese delicioso aroma…

Gabriel: son huevos a la mexicana…ahora con respecto a por que te hice venir pues…tengo unas invitadas y….

Alex: ¡¿INVITADAS!?... FUERA DE AQUÍ! "empuja a Gabriel y la puerta para adentrarse"

Gabruel: no idiota espera!

Pero ya era bastante tarde, el segundo muchacho: cabello castaño y ojos verdes ya había entrado en la casa sin dudarlo prosiguió a la cocina, por su parte las jovencitas observaron extrañas al muchacho nuevo, era todo lo contrario a Gabriel, momentos después este último arribó y se paró justo al lado de Alex empezando a susurrar.

Alex: (tu gran problema son 3 hermosas chicas en la cocina?)

Gabriel: (no cabrón!, es algo más serio, las encontré ayer desnudas en el parque de la avenida Queens, pero tiene que ver con las historias de mama!)

Alex: (ah sí?...dime que puede tener de subnormal unas chiquitas guapísimas en tu casa!...sobre todo la que cocina!)

Gabriel: (hermano cierra la boca! Te explicare todo lo juro, pero ahora necesito que seas cortes quieres?...)

Apple Bloom: oigan seguimos aquí! "dijo haciendo señas con la mano"….

Gabriel: Ummm si estem…chicas este es Alex…es un amigo…Alex ellas son Sweetie belle, Scootalo y Apple Bloom.

Alex: hola que tal…"decía mirando a Sweetie belle".

Scootalo: y que hace aquí?

Gabriel: bueno el…le pedí ayuda para ver que podía hacer con ustedes…

Sweetie belle: qué bueno! Así podemos invitarlo a desayunar también.

Alex: un placer conocerte hermosura "se acerca y besa la mano de Sweetie haciendo que esta se ruborice"

Sweetie belle: Ummm yo…esta lista la comida jeje….

Gabriel: {dios mío dame paciencia} bien señoritas por que no empiezan ustedes alex y yo tenemos que hablar un momento nos disculpan? "se acerca al chico de pelo castaño y a rastras lo lleva arriba.

Alex: hey hey gabo!...cual es tu problema?!...

Gabriel: viejo te llame aquí para que me ayudes no para que ligues!

Alex: bien…ahora explícate….

Gabriel: de acuerdo, esas chicas,**NO**__son humanas, recuerdas la historia de mama?...la del mundo de ponis?...es cierta, y esas 3 mujeres de allá abajo son ponis de otro mundo que cayeron aquí por accidente, las encontré en el parque de Queens desnudas y sin la más mínima idea de cómo actuar, bueno solo Apple Bloom estaba consiente pero ese no es el punto!...ellas vienen de ese mundo de ponis amigo!...

Dicho esto todo en aquel pasillo fue silencio.

Alex:….me estas tratando de joder?...no es divertido jugar con eso bro! –replico indignado.

Gabriel: Alex…no estoy jugando, ¡ellas son 3 pequeñas ponis de un mundo de fantasía!.

En serio?

Sip.

Lo juras?.

Sip.

No tratas de joderme?.

Nope.

Alex: ok…supongamos que te creo, por que eh de creerte?!

En ese momento Gabriel se fastidio y tomo de la camisa a su amigo y de nuevo lo jalo hacia la planta baja donde las 3 chicas aún se encontraban.

Gabriel: Apple Bloom puedes decirme que son y de donde vienen por favor?! Y se especifica quieres? –pregunto molesto.

Apple Bloom: bueno, somos ponis, Sweetie una unicornio, scoot una pegaso y yo una poni de tierra…venimos de equestria, el mundo mágico de tus historias…por qué?

Gabriel: oh por nada cariño "se dirige nuevamente a su camarada" ahora si te convencí? –dijo sarcástico.

Alex: hmmm…si, definitivo te creo, ahora qué?...wow ella es un unicornio?!...pregunta!, como es esto posible?.

Sweetie belle: en realidad es bastante simple, un hechizo que no conocíamos, cutie marks, transformación a humanas…ves simple, ahora vamos a desayunar que yo tengo hambre!

Así fue, los 5 adolescentes se sentaron en el comedor mientras que Sweetie y Gabriel repartían las cosas, platos vasos y cubiertos. En aquel desayuno fueron aclarándole varios puntos clave a los dos chicos, más a Alex, que, a pesar de estar poniendo atención a casi todo no apartaba la mirada de Sweetie belle. Paso casi una hora de socialización, algunas risas, pero la más encantada era Apple Bloom, quien no dejaba de maravillarse de que ahora dos chicos de un mundo completamente distinto hayan decidido ayudarlas, ofrecerles su amistad e incluso algo más, pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea de las cosas que iban a suceder.

….

En el parque de Queens.

¿?:y bien?, dónde está?.

¿?:No se señor, las lecturas indican que en este lugar se abrió uno de los portales de equestria.

¿?:No me importan las excusas!...quiero a cualquier poni que haya atravesado cualquier portal muerto y si alguien les ayuda también serán castigados!... Continuaremos con lo que nuestros antepasados iniciaron, a ningún demonio en forma de corcel se le dará misericordia, encuéntrenlos y liquídenlos!.

…..

_**Yyyy aquí esta gente hermosa! El capitulo dos de esta historia, la hice larga en compensación del tiempo que no escribí esta y mi otra historia debido a el examen que realice, voy a procurar hacer los capítulos con 5 o 6mil palabras, para que sean largos y no tan cortas las historias, ahora, que pasara con nuestros héroes?...quienes son estos loquillos psicópatas mata ponis?...y NO! NO HABRAN ECENAS SEXUALES SEXUALES EN TOOODOS LOS EPISODIOS, creo que es todo así que me despido y ya saben! Dejen sus reviews y con sus apoyos podre continuar la historia ;3 nos leemos!**_


	3. Aviso importante!

Que tal amigos de fanfiction!, sólo necesito avisarles un par de cosas súper importantes. Lo primordial, lamento decir que no podré continuar con el fanfic "3 crusaders y un humano" por varios motivos.

1:aunque ah tenido algo de bien recibimiento me veo en la necesidad de pensar demasiado.

2:necesito concentrarme mucho más en mi primer historia, "el misterio del séptimo elemento" ,la original. Por qué? Por que aunque soy alguien de muchas ideas, tengo el pequeño defecto de empezar algo y no acabarlo por empezar otra cosa. Así que por lo mientras no subiré Capítulos del FIC, no confundan, ya tengo escritas varias cosas. Pero lo podré subirlas por esto. Este es el trato, cuando avancé mucho más en mi historia prometo centrarme en recuperar cancha con las CMC, juramento pinkie pie!...sin más que decir espero comprendan.


	4. Capítulo 3: cosas de mujeres

3 CRUSADERS Y UN HUMANO: COSAS DE MUJERES.

_**Que tal guapuras lectoras!, ya se! Debo disculparme por no actualizar esta historia :/ es que eh estado tan pegado a mi otra historia que olvide actualizar xD pero no se preocupen cada 3 semanas habrá un episodio de las crusaders xD sin más disfruten el episodio.**_

-—-—-

Una extraña presencia caminaba por el parque Queens, un hombre encapuchado que parecía estar buscando algo, hasta que llego a unos arbustos y otro encapuchado se dirigió a el.

¿?: y bien?...que tenemos?, espero que algo útil.

¿?: Ummm...si su santidad, el portal se abrió aquí, al parecer alguien les ayudo, ¿ve esas bolsas? Alguien se detuvo y seguramente esa persona fue quien se las llevo...

¿?: maldición...¡deben encontrarlas!, no podemos dejar que profanen nuestro mundo. Aniquilenlas de ser necesario, incluyendo a cualquiera que les brindé ayuda.

Las dos presencias continuaron vagando por aquel parque por un rato más.

Mientras tanto, nuestras queridas potran...ammmm chicas, se hallaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de Gabriel. Ellas y los muchachos habían estado platicando toda la mañana, la mayoría de la conversación era sobre Equestria y el muno poni.

Aplle Bloom: y así fue como mi hermana y las demás derrotaron a Discord...

Alex: de lujo!...a ver si entendí, ustedes llegaron aquí por medio de un hechizo intentando obtener sus "cutie marks"? -pregunto el chico.

Gabriel: por millonésima ves Alex...si, así fue como llegaron aquí.

Alex: bien bien ya te oí...ok ya nos conocimos ya hablamos...ahora que carajo vamos a hacer, digo por que dudo que alguien tenga idea de como van a volver a su mundo...

Nadie respondió.

Alex: si eso supuse...supongo que llamáremos a tam!...

Gabriel: wow que?!...estas loco?!...te llame a ti para no llamarla a ella. Sabes que no creería nada de esto!...debe haber algún otro modo. "Se dirige a las crusaders" alguna recuerda como era el hechizo?...tal ves ahí halla alguna pista.

Sweetie belle: y-yo recuerdo más o menos algo "En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante,por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre volverá a brillar entre las nubes y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente, el portal abrirá, corazones curará. No deberán perder la fe y la lección aprendida será lo que a casa las traerá."-musito ella.

Poker face activated.

Alex: y que cojones significa eso...definitivo, estamos jodidos.

Gabriel: bueno...tiene razón, seguimos igual...bah ya se nos ocurrirá algo, mientras hay que divertirse...

Alex: así se habla!...

Scootalo: si que más da, quiero ver que tan guapas están las chicas de por aquí!...y esa amiga tuya, tam...es linda?-replico con entusiasmo.

Gabriel: ammmm...seguro Estem "se dirige a su amigo"...a dónde se supone que las llevamos?...

Alex: ah lo olvidé, das asco con las damas...a ver baboso, piensa, crees que ellas van a vestir...eso todo el tiempo?. Llevemoslas a comprar algo de ropa, luego a comer algo, que sepan que somos geniales!...que Sweetie vea que soy genial!...que dices?.-completo el.

El joven sólo se echo a reír al escuchar el plan de su amigo.

Gabriel: de verdad te gusta no es así?...

Alex: vamos hermano!...es hermosa!...

Gabriel: hmm ella es una unicornio...y tiene novio...-dijo con sarcasmo.

Alex: no importa!...poni o no me agrada...anda!

Gabriel: "suspira" bieeen...pero no exageres ok?...

Alex: te adoro viejo!...

Ambos chicos se volvieron de nuevo hacia las jovencitas quienes los miraban extrañadas.

Apple Bloom: y bien?...

Gabriel: ummm...alex cree que deberíamos llevarlas a...comprar algo de ropa, para que no vistan esos vestidos por siempre claro! Jeje...

Sweetie: excelente idea!...quiero ver que como son las demás prendas aquí!.

Scootalo: seguro!...no aguantare más con este vestido...-decía mientras se acomodaba el bra.

Gabriel: bien entonces...vámonos, ah un segundo...no vamos a caber todos en el mustang!...

Alex: tranquilo Gabe...traigo la Harley, tu llévate a dos y yo me llevo a una.

Apple Bloom: si yo voy con Gabriel...si no te molesta...

Gabriel: claro que no, quien va con alex?...scoot tu deberías..

Sweetie: yo quiero ir con el!...- la ex-unicornio grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Alex: seguro!..."lo sabía" bien entonces...vámonos preciosas!.

Así fue, ambos muchachos fueron al garaje por sus respectivos vehículos mientras la 3 jovencitas subían al cuarto para arreglarse un poco.

Sweetie: oh celestia!...iré yo sola con alex, no es eso maravilloso -dijo poniendo una carita de gato xD.

Apple Bloom: si Sweetie Belle...sólo hay un pequeñito problemita...

Sweetie: eh?...

Scootalo: que TU ya tienes novio!.

Dicho esto la expresión alegre de la chica se tornó tristona, sus amigas tenían razón, se había dejado llevar tanto por la situación que olvido completamente a su actual pareja, Spike...

Sweetie: awww...es verdad, pero en serio me agrada Alex...

Apple Bloom: pero y que pasa con spike?...

Sweetie: oye!...no me juzgues, a ti te gusta Gabriel y nadie dice nada! -replico molesta.

Apple Bloom: q-q-que?!...estas alucinada a mi no me gusta!...-intento defenderse.

Scootalo: ella tiene un buen punto Bloom...a ti te gusta este chico Gabriel y nadie te ah reclamado, y NO me salgas con que no es cierto por que eh notado como lo miras!...

Apple Bloom: ash!...esta bien si me gusta y que?!.

Sweetie: que ambas tenemos el mismo derecho de enamorarnos de otras personas!...no quiero herir a spike, pero mi corazón me dice que hay alguien más...

Scootalo: y Sweetie belle gana la delantera con otro buen argumento!...esto se pone intenso!...

Apple Bloom: ok esta bien!...supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así cuando regresemos...

Scootalo: si es que regresamos!-interrumpió.

Apple Bloom: si es que regresamos...le darás una explicación a Spike, y claro si Alex esta interesado en ti...

Sweetie: trato echo!...ahora vámonos que nos están esperando-dijo sonriente.

Entonces las crusaders bajaron de nuevo y se dirigieron al garaje donde esperaban ambos chicos. Sólo que había algo distinto, al parecer ellos también se habían cambiado de ropa.

Alex tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, chaqueta negra de cuero y guantes del mismo pero sin dedos. Se puso unos lentes de sol y traía sus Nike.

Gabo por el contrario traía una vestimenta más "formal", había cambiado su camisa casual por una de traje, remangada y de color azul cielo, se había puesto pantalones de traje y mocasines. El estaba recargado sobre su auto mientras que su amigo ya estaba sobre su motocicleta.

Gabriel: bien señoritas, suban a bordo...alex, ponte el casco!...

Alex: pero el casco me quita lo guapo...

Gabriel: tu no eres guapo!...si tu no te lo pones al menos dacelo a Sweetie Belle para que ella este protegida.

Alex: Pfff eres un anticuado...ok preciosa "se para para subir a su protegida" siéntate aquí, cuando este sentado sólo te sujetas de mi, como un abrazo ok?...

La chica sólo asintió ruborizada.

Scoot y Bloom por otro lado seguían paradas mientras veían el acto cursi de Alex, hasta que el otro joven llamo su atención y les indico que hacer, primero inclino el asiento para que la ex-pegaso entrara en el asiento trasero, luego el joven intentó su jugada. Una ves que Scoot estuviese adentro devolvió el asiento a su lugar y en un cortés movimiento estiro su mano hasta donde Apple Bloom, ella se sonrojó devolviéndole el gesto, amablemente la fue jalando hasta el auto ayudándola a entrar.

Gabriel encendió el vehículo y fue saliendo del garaje junto a la moto de Alex, una ves fuera dijo.

Gabriel: y bien...beach plaza o central?...-pregunto el joven.

Alex: beach plaza hermano, necesitan prendas para el calor...

Ambos vehículos arrancaron sobre la acera, Gabo conducía detrás de la motocicleta. Por su lado, el joven Alex y Sweetie iban gozando del viaje, tardarían al menos 15 minutos en llegar a su destino, ella estaba maravillada, había descubierto su pasión por la velocidad al parecer, sentir el viento en su melena...digo, en su cabello era divino, y por alguna razón extraña, se sentía aún mejor mientras abrazaba a Alex, cada segundo le agradaba más, del muchacho, bueno es por demás, el sólo quería ganarse el corazón de esa joven unicornio.

En el automóvil no era la excepción, Apple Bloom se hallaba muy nerviosa y a la ves emocionada por pasar tiempo con Gabriel. Taaaan nerviosionada, scoot, bueno ella a los 3 minutos se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero, lo cual le dio a Bloom una oportunidad de intentar ligarse al joven.

Apple Bloom: así que...alex eh?...(alex!...alex?, es lo mejor que se te ocurrió!?) jeje.

Gabriel: ummm si jem...lo conozco desde que era un niño, (dios ella hablo primero que idiota soy!) así que...scoot siempre se queda dormida? -pregunto nervioso.

Apple Bloom: si lo hace mucho, lo copio de rainbow dash, es su ídolo y por decirlo su "hermana mayor"...pero déjala, al menos así no podrá molestarme jeje...

Gabriel: molestarte?...por que?...

Apple Bloom: oh no es nada...

Gabriel: Dime...

Apple Bloom:No es nada...

Gabriel:Vamos...

Apple Bloom: ok...ella se burla por...lo que paso en tu cama esta mañana -respondió rápidamente.

Poker face activated. Al menos así estaba la cara del muchacho, su expresión de "trágame tierra".

Gabriel: oh jeje...eso...jeje si que estuvo...bien...digo, Estem...

Apple Bloom: si estuvo bien...es decir, un poco raro...eres guapo pero no soy tan fácil sabes? (Por que dije eso)...

Gabriel: guapo?...no no eres fácil, pues tu eres muy bonita y tampoco soy tan fácil fíjate! (Carajo que dije?!)

Ambos estaban apenados y ruborizados al mismo tiempo, el momento era lindo hasta que cierta chica arruino el romance.

Scootalo: oh vamos ya besense o algo!...hacen muuuuucho rollo lo sabían?...parece novela cursi jaja!.

Ahora el nivel de sonrojo por parte de los adolescentes había alcanzado un nivel extremó, rojos cual tomates.

La chica de pelo morado sólo tuvo que observar las caras de Bloom y de Gabo para echarse a reír como loca. Y si era divertido, al menos para ella claro, después el muchacho sólo se dedicó a conducir intentando evitar el asunto.

Después de varios minutos manejando,Gabriel y Apple Bloom seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos, los propios claro, aunque ambos pensarán relativamente lo mismo. Gabe estaba firme en manejar, pero al mismo tiempo meditaba.

"En serio me gusta, pero, no se no es normal...ella es un poni,entonces no sería zoofilia?...hay carajo, no aplica, en teoría ella es una humana ahora...Pfff...maldición"

Y al mismo tiempo Bloom se debatía consigo misma."el es muy lindo, además nos rescato...carajo en serio me gusta!...pero si yo no le gusto?...además yo soy un poni...bueno no ahorita presisamente...ash no me gusta pensar tanto!"

Ya se, suena patético, pero su mentalidad tan similar daba mucho que decir. Entonces llegaron a su tedioso destino, Alex por supuesto seguía portandose agradable con Sweetie belle y bueno...ella encantada claro.

Una ves dentro las 3 crusaders se asombraron con las maravillas del "centro comercial", tiendas por todos lados, relojes, joyas, cines, comedores...y lo más especial, las tiendas de ropa. Sweetie arranco a todo galope hacia la tienda, pero eso si, antes tomo del brazo a Alex llevándolo con ella. Scoots corrió hacia la tienda deportiva. Dejando solos a la la chica de pelo rojo y al joven de traje.

Gabriel:ammmm Bloom...q-que t-te gustaría vestir?...-pregunto tímidamente.

Apple Bloom: pues..."voltea su mirada en una tienda bien harcor xD" oh quiero eso!.

La joven había puesto el ojo en una vestimenta muy sutil, unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla, tennis converse y una camisa de manga larga de dos colores. Blanco con rojo para ser exactos. Gabriel por otro lado se sorprendió un poco de su repentino gusto de la moda. Según tenía entendido, Bloom era una poni campirana, toda una vaquera en teoría. El creyó que escogería algo más de ese estilo.

Ella solamente lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro dentro de la tienda, por cortesía comenzó a pedir las cosas que Bloom quería. Varios pantalones, pares de tenis y muchísimas camisas después...

Apple Bloom: n-no estoy segura...ahora que lo pienso creo que no fue buena idea...

Gabriel: ¡oh vamos Bloom!...apuesto a que te ves linda.

Apple Bloom: muuuy bien...pero sólo no te rías ok? "Sale del vestidor con un vestido rojo que no llegaba ni a la rodilla xD"

Gabriel: oh...por...dios...

Apple Bloom: y que tal me veo?.

Gabriel: ummm...t-te ves...m-muy herm-mosa jeje -replico nervioso a lo bestia.

Claro que se veía hermosa, ella usaba un hermoso vestido, no cubría sus brazos y no llegaba ni siquiera a la rodilla. En pocas palabras la perfección.

Después de esa larga sesión de ropa Gabo y Bloom salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con Alex y Sweetie Belle. ¿Mencione que ambos chicos iban cargados a tope con bolsas de prendas?. El que más cargaba era Alex, al igual que su hermana, Sweetie había pedido muchos...demasiados vestidos elegantes y preciosos que le gustaron.

Sweetie Belle: Alex...yo sólo quiero ammm...darte las gracias por este lindo detalle, eres muy lindo. -dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Apple Bloom: si tu también fuiste muy lindo Gabo, eres genial jeje...-dijo replicando el mismo movimiento del beso en la mejilla.

Ambos muchachos por su parte estaban súper sonrojados y fascinados, parecía que tenían alguna chance con las chicas. Pero entonces recordaron algo, ¿dónde carajo esta Scootalo?...no muy lejos de ahí, en la tienda de deportes se escuchaban algunos gritos de una mujer, y por ende las dos crusaders ya tenían una idea de quien se trataba.

Scootalo: como mierda es que no tienes en color arcoiris!...me importa un carajo yo quiero una pero de arcoiris!-discutía ella con la cajera.

Sweetie y Bloom: ¡scootalo!

Gabriel: que sucede aquí?-pregunto curioso.

Cajero: usted viene con ella?...muy bien, la señorita insiste en que le demos esta chaqueta en color del arcoiris, pero ya le dije que no tenemos tal cosa!, y ella insiste.

Gabriel: y que más se llevo?...

Le muestra las cosas que llevo, varias sudaderas, pants, shorts, tenis y dos pares de guantes para hacer deporte. Toda una mini Rainbow dash.

Gabriel: ok amm...tome "le entrega la tarjeta de crédito" cargue todo a la tarjeta y un bono extra por los inconvenientes.

Una ves pago solamente se dedicó a tomar las cosas de Scoots y salió de la tienda, el resto estaban boquiabiertos por esa acción, sobretodo Alex, quien jamás había visto a su amigo hacer algo como eso, el suele ser muy tacaño.

Momentos después la ex-pegaso alcanzo a Gabriel afuera y después de darle las gracias siguieron su camino.

El resto del día fue normal para los dos chicos, y muy extrañamente divertido para las chicas, después de poner el extenso equipaje en el maletero del mustang, los muchachos decidieron darles a las crusaders un día inolvidable, desde llevarlas al cine, a comer ricas y deliciosas hamburguesas (yumi! ^^) por supuesto que también aprovecharon para conocerse mejor y ligar. Cada segundo que pasaba era un momento romántico, Apple Bloom y Gabriel platicaban de cosas "culturales" por decirlo de ese modo, como cosechar manzanas, la tecnología humana, incluso le mostró la música que escuchaba, la cual por cierto le gusto a Bloom. Sweetie y Alex, por otro lado hablaban de puras idioteces, Alex decía cosas chistosas que hacían reír a Sweetie, mientras que ella hablaba de hechizos graciosos para cambiar de sexo a un poni. De Scootalo ni se diga, ella sólo coqueteaba con cualquier chica que pasaba, y peleaba también con todo el mundo.

Llegada la noche todos volvieron a la casa de Gabo, una ves dentro platicaron un rato más haga que Alex decidió irse. Luego las 3 crusaders estuvieron nadando y jugando en la piscina, pero de repente al teléfono del joven empezó a sonar.

Gabriel: ¿hola?...ah mierda...

Tía: donde coño estas?...y donde están los vestidos que te mande que recogieras!?...

Gabriel: muy bien es suficiente!...sabes que?...por mi todos ustedes pueden comer mierda y morir!...no pienso hacer ningún mandado más!... En dos semanas cumplo los 18, sabes que significa eso?. Que tendré poder de MI fortuna y voy a mandarlos a todos ustedes a la maldita calle!...y no me tientes por que los mando a prisión por cargo de fraude, extorsión e intento de homicidio!...así que ha ha para ustedes zorras!-dijo con firmeza y colgando el teléfono.

La tía se quedo paralizada ante esa reacción que no le dio ni tiempo de responder.

Gabriel se puso un poco deprimente, después de colgar dejo el teléfono en el sofá y fue a la cocina, saco una copa y comenzó a beber todo lo que tenía, desde vino, whisky, tequila, cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance.

Apple Bloom se percató de esa situación, ella seguía en la alberca con sus dos amigas. Tenía intenciones de salir para ir con el pero cuando vio el chico estaba frente a ella y solamente dijo "estarán bien aquí, yo saldré a caminar" dicho esto el joven tomo su chaqueta y se fue, dejando a las crusaders confundidas.

Sweetie Belle: ¿que le paso?-pregunto intrigada.

Scootalo: si que le pico?.

Apple Bloom: no lo se...el menciono algo de unos padres adoptivos que eran malos con el...supongo que debe desahogarse de algún modo.

Sweetie: si tienes razón, por cierto, alguna ah pensado que pasa en casa?...

Ninguna respondió por que se hacían la misma pregunta.

...

Mientras tanto en Equestria.

Applejack: que cascos significa eso de que se fueron de esta dimensión?! -exclamo molesta.

Princesa Celestia: me temo mis pequeñas ponis, que esas 3 potrancas usaron un hechizo antiguo y muy poderoso escrito por el mismo Starwirl el barbado. Uno de sus muchos hechizos que quedaron inconclusos, ni siquiera yo puedo traerlas de vuelta, el conjuro tiene un especie de acertijo que sólo ellas pueden resolver...pero tal ves haya otro modo.-explico.

Twilight: que modo princesa?...

Celestia: podríamos mandar a otra poni de su misma edad a ese otro mundo, tengo entendido que aparentemente el tiempo allá es más lento que aquí, llevan desaparecidas una semana por lo cual en ese mundo apenas sería un día...

Applejack: y por que no mandar a una de nosotras?...

Celestia: por que ustedes ya están muy maduras y el hechizo fue realizado por una hechicera joven, entonces sólo pueden pasar ponis de su misma edad. Si no el lazo que todavía las une a Equestria se rompería...

Twilight: entonces por eso nos pidió que la trajéramos a ella? -dijo señalando hacia atrás.

Sip, efectivamente había otra poni presente en la sala, de entre las sombras de AJ y twi, salía una tímida yegua de pelaje anaranjado y melena rosada.

Applejack: vamos Babs, puedes salir corazón.

La tímida poni salió detrás y se puso frente a Celestia.

Babs Seed: H-hola s-su majestad...

Celestia: tranquila pequeña, no estas en problemas, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

La poni asintió torpemente.

Celestia: en tus cascos pondré una tarea muy importante, tu prima Apple Bloom y sus amigas están atrapadas en otro mundo fuera de Equestria, y nadie que no tenga su edad tanto física como me tal podrá pasar sin colapsar el delgado hilo que las mantiene conectadas. Te mandaremos a ese mundo para que busques y ayudes a las niñas. ¿Puedo contar contigo?.

Babs Seed: p-por supuesto alteza, sólo dígame que hay que hacer.

Applejack: ammm terroncito, estas segura?...

Babs Seed: por supuesto prima AJ, Apple Bloom necesita ayuda.

Twilight: muy bien Babs, recuerda, debes tener cuidado y hallar a las demás lo mas pronto posible. Ahora no te muevas.

Entonces twilight lanzo el hechizo del libro que usaron las crusaders. El cual se quedo en la escena del crimen por cierto, fue exactamente el mismo procedimiento.

En un parpadeo la poni de melena rosada desapareció para su "cambio".

Entro en ese vórtice mágico multicolor, primero empezó con el intenso dolor en toda su columna, luego se trasladó a sus patas, que fueron lentamente deformandose y adaptandose como brazos y manos con dedos delgados. Babs intentaba resistir lo mas que podía, sin desmayarse contemplo cada proceso del cambio. Luego su pecho se fue adelgazando y el pelaje se le empezó a caer, formando su redondos y bastante dotados pechos, dando forma a sus glúteos redondos y su intimidad desapareciendo por completo su cola. Al último, cuando ella estaba al borde de no aguantar más, paso la peor parte, lo último de su transformación a humana, su cara, el hocico se le recortó formando sus rosados labios, su pequeña nariz y sus cortas orejas, estaba hecho. Pero a diferencia de las crusaders, el hechizo no mandaba a un lugar específico, lo último que pudo ver la ya ahora chica antes de desmayarse fue un especie de callejón oscuro rodeado de varios edificios.

...

Aquí entra alguien más, tal ves recuerden al otro amigo de Gabriel, David...un muchacho de pelo castaño claro, ojos azules como el cielo y una vestimenta un poco rocker, una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones de mezclilla grises y zapatos. Muy raro, aquel joven era de los que gozaban de dar caminatas nocturnas, pero para su buena o mala suerte, tuvo que toparse con alguien que no debía.

Esa tranquila noche era fría, llovía levemente por ser agosto, David, a diferencia de sus otros amigos, era el mas responsable y mentalmente maduro de todos, pero como cualquier persona, tenía sus pequeñas facetas secretas, era de esos chavos solitarios y a veces muy callado, jamás se había enamorado de nadie en la vida. Pero el tenía un buen corazón, más con quienes le importaban. Su padre se fue cuando el tenía 5 años dejándolo a el y a su madre solos y desamparados. Tenía una historia triste, algo que tenía en común con Gabo,Alex y Tam.

Pero esa misma noche todas sus perspectivas se desmoronaron, esa noche decidió caminar por uno de los callejones más solitarios de la ciudad, como le quedaba de camino, su instinto suicida quiso que pasara por ahí, pero entonces la vio. No podía creerlo, había una chica en medio del mismo callejón, sobre un charco de lluvia, desnuda y mojándose con las gotas de la lluvia. Esto erizó la piel del joven al no saber que hacer. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue acercarse (vaya genio xD) a ver si no estaba muerta, al menos eso pensó, cuando estuvo relativamente cerca pudo ver que seguía viva, luego luego se notaba como respiraba, más bien parecía dormía. Entonces pensó que hacer, pensó en levantarla, pero estaba desnuda, y se seguía mojando con la lluvia, al final hizo lo obvio. Se quitó su chaqueta y la sudadera que traía debajo para cubrir a la misteriosa chica. Tapando así sus pechos, y sus intimidades también salvaguardandola del frío y la lluvia. Después no tuvo más opción que cargarla y llevársela de ahí, David era un chico soltero que trabajaba y estudiaba para pagar su departamento, o sea que vivía sólo en un departamento del otro lado de la ciudad (al contrario de Gabriel y las crusaders). Al principio no podía procesar la información, en es de llevarla con la policía decidió llevarla a su casa, pero claro, la policía no hubiera hecho demasiado, son inútiles por naturaleza. Así siguió hasta que llego a la recepción del edificio donde vivía.

Portero: ah joven David, veo que viene acompañado?...una novia?...

David: Estem...si si una novia, se quedo dormida en el taxi y la cargare hasta el depa.

Portero: muy bien joven, en ese caso use el elevador.

David sólo asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron, se adentró en el elevador y marco piso 6, hasta que llego, aún con la chica en sus brazos, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, y de manera no intencional también sentía como ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos, luego con mucho cuidado saco su llave del bolsillo y de la misma manera entro en su departamento, era un lugar modesto, ni tan lujoso pero tampoco tan feo, era decente y bastante bien arreglado.

David camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación, una cama individual con algunos pósters y un ropero, posteriormente procedió a recostarla tiernamente sobre el colchón y taparla con sus sábanas, claro que sin quitarle lo que ya traía puesto, creyó incorrecto desnudarla de esa manera.

El se tomaba las cosas con mas calma, y tomaba acciones rápidas, como dije, el es el más listo y responsable. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta, ahora si empezaban los cuestionamientos. ¿Por qué había traído a una chica desconocida a su departamento? ¿Por caballerosidad? ¿Por lo indefensa que se veía?. Para empezar ¿que cojones hacia una jovencita como esa en aquel sitio y desnuda?. Rápidamente saco su teléfono y marco a emergencias, preguntando por gente desaparecida en sus registros que concordara con la descripción física de Babs. Al final no hubo nada, pero como el estaba muy candado se echo en el sillón y quedo en un profundo sueño hasta el amanecer.

-—-—-

_**Yyyy este fue el súper épico capítulo de las crusaders ^^...primero que nada una disculpa :/ por no actualizarles esta historia, es que ya entré a la escuela y se me complica escribir esta y mi otra historia al mismo tiempo, pero prometo ser más puntual :3...que les pareció el cap?...y la introducción de Babs y de David ?...déjenmelo en sus reviews :3 y por primera ocasión, pueden decirme sus ideas para la historia en el siguiente capítulo, por mensaje privado eh!... Creo que es todo, sin nada más, nos leemos guapuras!. **_


	5. 3 CRUSADERS Y UN HUMANO:POR VARIOS FRENT

**Buenas gente como están?...ojalá bien xD aquí trayéndoles otro intrigante episodio de las 4 crusaders 7u7...y para qe vean que soy bueno ^^ empezare justo donde me quede...nos vemos al final :D.**

-—-—-

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra, los pájaros silbaban, el sol se adentraba por la ventana de una pequeña habitación en un departamento de la ciudad. Justo en ese cuarto, dormía plácidamente una chica de cabello extrañamente rosado, y de cuerpo estructurado. Babs, quien se quejaba por que la luz golpeaba su rostro.

Babs: hmmph...mamá no molestes...quiero dormir-se decía aún adormilada.

Ella puso una de sus manos en su rostro y movió sus dedos en su cara...un segundo ¿manos? ¿Dedos?. Esto hizo que la joven se despertará de golpe levantándose sobre la cama, cuando se vio detenidamente ella (al igual que las crusaders) entro en pánico y no pudo evitar gritar a lo bestia.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Este grito, por otro lado provoco que medio edificio se despertará, incluyendo a David quien roncaba en el sillón y al oír el estruendo salto y cayo del sillón.

David: auuuuch...y ahora que carajo..."se levanta del suelo y va a su habitación, viendo a la desnuda chica en pánico total" oh por dios...

Babs: ¡AAAAAH! Q-quien eres tu!...que soy yo!...n-no te me acerques!...

David: wow wow...tranquila chica, me llamo David...David Cooper...ammm...no voy a hacerte nada ok?...estabas inconsciente así que te traje aquí...es todo...

Babs no tenía ni p**a idea de lo que el chico decía. "¿Inconsciente?" Pensó ella, ahora los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza, recordó cuando Twilight lanzo el hechizo que la trajo aquí, entonces estaba en el..."mundo humano". Por ende ella tenía que ser...humana...justo antes de que volviera a gritar el joven rápidamente coloco su mano en la boca de la chica.

David: NO lo hagas...muy bien chica, no suelo hacer cosas como esta, necesito que me digas por que estabas desnuda en un callejón en medio de la lluvia y la noche...-pregunto con seguridad.

Babs: y-yo..."no puedo decir la verdad" no lo recuerdo...p-pero tengo que irme debo buscar a alguien y-.

David: ¡hey no!...no puedes irte, y menos así, no puedo dejar que te vayas...debemos ir con la policía, ammm "observa la parte descubierta de su cuerpo" y-y también conseguirte un p-poco de ropa jeje -dijo intentando apartar la mirada.

Ella noto el lugar que miraba.

Babs: ¡oye!...deja de mirarme! "Se cubre con las sábanas y la gabardina" pervertido!...

David: q-que?!...no yo no...olvídalo, primero lo primero, ammm t-tienes hambre?-pregunto evadiendo el cuerpo sensual de la chica.

Aunque ella no confiaba en él, el hambre le recordó lo básico, que necesitaba comer algo. Así que ella asintió con una sonrisa forzada mientras el salió rápidamente dejándola sobre la cama. Se escuchaba como sacaba las cosas para el desayuno en la cocina, ella por su parte exploraba su "nueva yo". Es curioso, no tardo demasiado en acostumbrarse a usar algunas de sus extremidades, sus manos, sus brazos, entre otras. Aunque no se levantó para nada de la cama siguió explorando más a fondo sus...partes, se fijo plenamente en sus pechos redondos, luego se apeno al ver sus intimidades tan expuestas y sus glúteos redondeados, cuando era poni no estaba tan...sobreexpuesta.

15 minutos más tarde el joven regreso a la habitación con una charola repleta de alimentos, pan tostado, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, el chico tenía talento para la cocina muy excepcional.

David: muy bien emm...no se tu nombre jeje...aquí tienes "coloca la charola sobre las piernas de la chica" ojalá y te guste...-dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando.

Babs: ammm gracias...David"supongo que puedo confiarle mi nombre al menos"...me llamo Babs...Babs Seed...-respondió ella.

De nuevo se volvió hacia la joven.

David: Babs Seed?...vaya que es un nombre un poco...exótico.-dijo divertido.

Babs: jaja...de dónde vengo tu nombre es el raro...

David: vaya "se sienta en el sillón del cuarto"...pues, que coincidencia, anda come que se enfría...-indicó el.

La joven de pelo rosado hizo caso, aún con cierta dificultad tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer el huevo, al primer bocado puso una cara placentera y comió más rápido y bestial. Claro que David la miraba extrañado, jamás había visto una chica como ella.

Luego de acabarse los huevos (sin albur xD), el pan tostado, el tocino y el jugo esta se dejo caer nuevamente sobre los cojines colocando sus manos sobre su cara. Babs había pedido la noción del tiempo e incluso olvido que el muchacho seguía allí. Volteó desconcertada para encontrarse con un joven quien la veía tontamente y sonriéndole.

Babs: ummm...sucede algo?!...-pregunto apenada.

David: oh...ummm yo "desvía la mirada" v-veo que tenías hambre jeje...

Babs: "se sonroja" un poco...y...ahora que?...

David: oh es verdad, necesitas vestir algo...como que usas o que talla eres?...

Esa pregunta le enfrió la sangre a la joven, siendo nueva en ese mundo, no tenía idea de que hablaba, ella supuso que era como en Equestria, cuando usaban vestidos, pero ella no usaba vestidos!...de echo los odiaba. Así que pensó rápido y contesto.

Babs: ammmm...no estoy segura, cualquier cosa que no sean vestidos estaría bien...

David: Hmmm, pues eso no me ayuda mucho, al menos debería saber tu altura para adivinar tu talla...Estem...te importaría si te tomo medidas? -dijo en tono nervioso.

La chica de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza, entonces el chico le indicó que se cubriera con la gabardina y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero su torpe manejo de pies la hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia adelante, aterrizando suavemente en el pecho del joven, como David era notablemente más alto que ella el contacto visual fue algo extraño, las manos de Babs estaban de igual manera en el pecho del muchacho y alzó la mirada para observarlo a los ojos. El latido por parte de ambos se hizo más rápido, al mirarse se ruborizaron y rápidamente apartaron la mirada uno del otro.

Una ves ella se puso de pie (intentando no caer xD) se mantuvo firme mientas el joven le tomaba la altura con la cinta métrica, al menos la chica era muy hábil para descifrar el uso completo de su nuevo cuerpo.

Momentos después David término de tomarle la altura, y dedujo sus posibles medidas de vestuario, rápidamente se apartó de ella para no quedar como imbécil y salió de la habitación.

David: a-ahora vuelvo Babs!...iré a ver que encuentro para ti ok?...no te vayas a ir de aquí...volveré en 20!-indicó el.

Así fue, cuando el término de decir esto último salió de la casa y cerró con llave, mientras que ella, aún de pie, contemplaba intrigada la actitud nerviosa de aquel muchacho.

Babs: pero que le sucede?.

Y aunque ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, no quiso recordarlo por que ella sintió exactamente lo mismo, esa extraña sensación de calor y emociones en conjunto. Dejo a un lado toda esa basura sentimental y se puso a indagar un poco por el departamento, sin nada más que la gabardina, la descalza adolescente camino un poco torpe explorando las habitaciones, hasta que llego a la sala de estar y observo la cantidad de aparatos extraños que había allí. Pero lo más intrigante, fue cuando vio detenidamente algunas fotos que había sobre una de las repisas, en todas estaba David y una chica aparentemente menor, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, en todas la fotos estaban el y la misteriosa chica, excepto en una, la última y la más reciente,curiosamente las fechas eran las mismas que en Equestria. En aquella fotografía sólo se veía David solitario, ni siquiera sonreía.

"15 de septiembre de 2013?" Pensó ella, es curioso la manera tan antipática en la que aparecía en esa foto, a diferencia de la actitud que tenía con ella, podría decirse que de cierta forma Babs le alegró el día. Así curioseo por varios minutos más hasta que no tuvo nada más que ver se sentó en el sillón, ahora tenía un control bastante decente de su cuerpo, oh bueno casi todo...una sensación dentro de si capto toda su atención, y no era una sensación cualquiera, era una terriblemente familiar, la de hacer pipí.

Babs: ¡hay no! ¿Por que ahora?...ese jugo ya hizo estragos...no se como hacer...eso en esta forma!...o en donde...oh celestia ayúdame! -dijo algo desesperada.

Entonces se levantó de golpe posando sus manos en su entrepierna y dando ligeros saltitos con las puntas de sus pies, busco y busco hasta que vio lo que parecía ser un baño de ese mundo, en un movimiento versátil llego hasta allí y abrió la puerta, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver la diferencia de sanitarios de aquel mundo extraño.

Intentó descifrar la manera de hacer sus necesidades en ese "baño", pero no logró nada, entonces la presión de su vejiga se hizo mas intensa así que hizo un YOLO masivo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas en la taza del baño, pero, para su mala suerte, se sentó hacia enfrente del escusado, en ves de recargar su espalda en la tapa. La joven dio un suspiro de alivio al concluir con su necesidad, vio un poco de papel (ya que en equestria también se usa) y por educación y mucha sofisticación se limpió su intimidad, aunque aún seguía desnuda, finalmente recordó la extraña y exótica prenda que llevaba puesta, la gabardina negra de cuero que traía desde que despertó. Entonces ella se puso a armar el rompecabezas, dedujo que probablemente la transformación poni/humana, había echo que se desmayase, dejándola así en el "callejón" que David menciono, "entonces eso significa que el me hallo...y me...salvó?...pero estaba desnuda!...ahora entiendo, el me dio su abrigo para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo,oh celestia...que lindo" al pensar todo esto no pudo evitar ruborizarse fuertemente. La joven tenía muy en claro las cosas, David no había sido un pervertido, en ves de tocarla o invadir su privacidad, le dio protección contra el frío, un techo, una cama y por último alimento!, sin contar el echo de que había partido a conseguirle ropa.

Por un segundo se maravilló de las acciones previas de ese joven humano, que al parecer era alguien de buen corazón, y bastante apuesto a decir verdad...bueno a criterio suyo, aunque jamás en su corta vida había avistado a un humano, este le pareció particularmente guapo, Babs nunca había salido con corceles ya que era muy tímida y reservada, así que eso era muy nuevo para ella.

Babs: ¡pero que estoy pensando!...el es...yo soy...esto no saldría bien...-grito desanimada.

Ella recordó una penosa situación cuando vivía en Manehattan, como dije, jamás había salido con corceles, pero si se había enamorado alguna ves, y no salió...demasiado bien para ella.

Desde entonces ah procurado jamás estar con machos, por miedo a que le rompan el corazón.

...

Mientras tanto, David curioseaba por varios puestos en un mercadillo a unas calles de su apartamento, pensando en toda su extraña situación.

"Hmmmm...es muy linda..." Pensó, "no que dices!...ni siquiera la conoces!...pero, sus ojos son hermosos..." Seguía diciéndose mientras compraba un pants con sudadera y una playera blanca. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la vibración de su celular en el pantalón.

David: ola? Quien es?...

¿?: te vimos muchacho...entregala y vivirás *click*

La vos misteriosa colgó al término de la frase, David automáticamente se exalto y se asustó de algún modo, sabía que se refería a Babs, pero ¿por que?...era el momento de conseguir algunas respuestas.

La chica Babs estaba curioseando por todo el apartamento, al grado que prendió la TV accidentalmente y se entretuvo con ella, justo entonces volvió el joven de ojos azules, quien no tenía una expresión alegre.

Babs: hey! Regresaste, ammm y-yo encendí tu...aparato jeje...

David: ¿eh?...ah, no importa, "saca la ropa de una bolsa" te conseguí esto, espero te quede...es ropa Sport, pants, camisa, tennis y una sudadera...también creí que estos te gustarían "saca unos guantes sin dedos Nike de la misma bola"...

Babs:"toma las prendas y se pone los guantes" wow!...están geniales, "inconscientemente se quita la gabardina dejando a la luz si esbelto y sensual cuerpo"

El chico al ver rápidamente aparto la mirada poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

David: ummmm...n-no deberías...y-ya sabes, cambiarte en la h-habitac-ción?-dijo un poco nervioso, intentando no voltear.

Babs por supuesto reacciono y dio un pequeño grito, pero al ver que David no la miraba decidió hacerlo rápido, con algunas dificultades (obvias) se colocó cada prenda, y los tennis, bueno, ese fue un detalle gracioso, se los puso al revés. Ella le hizo señal al joven para que pudiera voltear, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar reírse de lo ridícula que se veía ella con los tennis mal puestos.

David: jaja...déjame ayudarte,"se agacha para quitarle los tennis y colocárselos bien" wow...tienes unos pies muy lindos "¡pies! ¡Pieees! No se te ocurre algo mejor!"

Ella se ruborizo un poco antes de responder.

Babs: g-gra-gracias jeje...

Cuando término la chica estaba lista y presentable, al parecer la ropa deportiva le sentaba bien, sobre todo por los guantes negros, que combinaban con el color gris de la ropa Sport. Pero entonces la preocupación del muchacho volvió al acordarse de la llamada que anteriormente recibió. La chica por su lado, obviamente se percató de la seriedad en el rostro de su rescatador, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que el halla descubierto que y de donde era. En pocas palabras...haría preguntas.

David:ammmm...Babs, necesito...preguntar algo...-dijo misteriosa y tímidamente.

Esas palabras volvieron a enfriarle la sangre a la chica, quien entendió que tenía dos opciones, pensar algo rápido para mentir o decir la verdad.

David: Babs?...Babs!...necesito que me digas si alguien quiso o quiere matarte...recibí una llamada, alguien te busca y no creo que sea para algo bueno.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, lo que fuese, un estruendo fuera del apartamento tomo toda su atención.

¡Abran la maldita puerta!...tu...derribala! Dijo una voz fuera de la puerta.

¡CRASH!

La puerta callo e instantáneamente entraron varios tipos encapuchados y bien armados. David se lanzó sobre ellos por intuición pero uno de los hombres lo golpeo con la culata de su rifle directo en la cabeza. Ella por otro lado al ver este acto igual se lanzó sobre ellos, pero de igual modo, estos la noquearon con un golpe limpio en la cabeza, justo antes de desmayarse Babs alcanzo a oír una voz del que parecía ser el líder.

¿?: perfecto...su santidad estará complacida con el hallazgo de una de esas petulantes ponis...al chico tráiganlo también, tal ves sepa donde están las otras.

Y entonces se desmayó.

La chica de ojos verdes empezaba a despertar, pesado, y con un dolor punzante en la nuca, todo se veía oscuro y muy borroso, cuando reacciono por completo se toco la cabeza para ver si no sangraba, por suerte no. Posteriormente busco por la habitación, se levantó de golpe y brinco a la puerta de metal que los mantenía encerrados en una pequeña prisión.

Babs: hey!...abran la puerta idiotas!...cuando salga les arrancare la maldita cabeza!...

Pero de repente un gruñido familiar robó su atención y la hizo voltear, en la misma habitación se encontraba David, quien seguía inconsciente tirado en el suelo, ella por acción intuitiva corrió hacia el y lo alzo en sus brazos sin dejar de llamarlo, pero por mas que intentará este no despertaba.

Babs: vamos David, ¡despierta despierta!...

Segundos después este reacciono exaltado y atarantado.

David: ah!...Babs?...que demonios...d-donde estamos? -inquirió curioso.

El joven se levantó del suelo sin hacer caso de la chica que lo acompañaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que tan mal estaba la cosa, se echo al suelo poniendo sus manos en el rostro.

David: ¡ah mierda!...sabía que no debía llevarla a mi casa...pero nooooo tenías que ayudar a la chica desnuda en el callejón verdad?-se decía.

Babs: hey para empezar yo jamás te pedí ayuda!

David: probablemente por que estabas inconsciente?...-replico con sarcasmo.

Babs: ah por celestia! Que petulante eres!...

David: por celesquien?... Ha! petulante yo?...mira donde estamos, los tipos que quieren hacerte daño ahora nos tienen a su merced...

Babs: ni siquiera se quienes quieren lastimarme!...

Pero antes de poder responder aquella voz familiar irrumpió en la habitación acompañada de otra presencia.

Tharl: guardad silencio criatura indeseable!...ante ustedes su santidad, fundador de el gremio de la difamación equestriana... Lord Solaris.

Detrás se acercó un hombre de capa negra, cabello rojizo largo hasta el hombro y una impresionante barba de candado del mismo color.

Solaris: vaya vaya...así que tu eres una de esas indeseables ponis que cruzaron a nuestro sagrado mundo...Celestia vuele a jugar sucio eh?...-dirigió el.

Babs: ¿huh?...quien eres!...y como sabes de la princesa o de mi!...

Solaris: oh niña, de más de lo que crees, ahora dime, donde están las demás ponis que cruzaron el portal!.

Ella no respondió, automáticamente el Lord abofeteo fuertemente a la chica causando que sangrara del labio, David por otro lado estaba confuso de todo lo que decía este señor "ponis?...princesa Celestia?, que sucede!" Pensaba el, al ver lo que había echo a la chica este se abalanzo sobre Solaris pero lo detuvo su guardián golpeándole en el rostro.

Solaris: hmmmm...y tu quien eres?...- se dirigió al joven.

Tharl: su santidad...el estaba escogiendo a la chica en su apartamento, pero el es humano...

Solaris: humano dices?...ya entiendo, no sabes de donde viene tu amiguita?...jajajaj que patético!...

David: por mi...p-puedes joderte marica!...

Solaris: muchacho tu pequeña huésped es una poni de equestria, un mundo alterno al nuestro lleno de ponis y criaturas mágicas, criaturas mundanas que merecen morir...pero seré piadoso contigo, únete a nosotros y deja a esta indeseable...

David: pudrete!...me quedo con ella! -respondió sin pensar.

Solaris: como gustes...Tharl, mándenlos encerrados, torturalos de ser necesario, quiero a esas estúpidas ponis muertas...a el también, ya!-ordeno el saliendo de la celda.

Una es solos, la joven Babs se encontraba sentada en el suelo dando la espalda a su compañero y sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos, mientras que David sólo procesaba toda esa basura que había escuchado, ¿podía ser real?...o sólo era una broma del mal gusto?...¿acaso era una facción de locos mentales o algo así?...a pesar de esto creyó conveniente sacar conclusiones físicamente de la chica, así que se levantó una ves más y se sentó a su lado, viendo el hilo de sangre que goteaba de su labio.

David: hey!...te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

No hubo respuesta.

David: déjame ayudarte "acerca su mano donde la sangre y voltea su rostro hacia el"...calma...sólo necesito limpiar...

Babs: lo lamento...

David: que cosa?...

Babs: es mi culpa que estés aquí, perdón por no decirte de donde venía...pero no estaba segura de que hacer en este espantoso lugar...

David: entonces...¿todo es verdad?...pero eso no es físicamente posible!...de echo tu no eres físicamente posible!...-dijo terminando de limpiar la sangre de la chica.

Babs: oye!...claro que es verdad, y soy muy real!...tal ves en tu mundo pienses que los ponis somos cuento o algo así, al igual que en mi mundo tu y tu especie de salvajes son un mito!.

David: vale vale ya lo lamento!...sólo que no acostumbro creer en cosas como esta...mis amigos Gabriel y alex por otro lado si son creyentes de las cosas no científicas...además con lo hermosa que eres parece en serio que eres humana a pesar de que seas un caballito...

Al decir esto de manera accidental ambos se sonrojaron bastante.

Babs: y-yo...tu tampoco estas feo...para ser un humano...lamento todo esto David, ojalá y jamás me hubiera topado en tu vida-respondió desanimada.

David: pero que dices?...tal ves no crea en todo esto, pero pues...no me gustaría no haberte conocido...es decir tu-

Justo entonces la pequeña Babs ya había plasmado sus labios sobre los del muchacho con los ojos cerrados, este los tenía abiertos dada la sorpresa del repentino beso, se sintieron miles de sensaciones desconocidas con aquel beso, aunque fuese rápido, hubo un breve instante donde David cerró sus ojos también, pero poco después se separaron para tomar aire dándose cuenta que sus lenguas sostenían un delgado hilo de saliva.

Babs: y-yo...perdóname no quise...ammm lo lamento!-dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Nuevamente el chico reacciono por la situación y levantó el rostro de la joven para besarla de nuevo, esta ves mucho mas apasionado y perspicaz, ella lo tomo por el cuello mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos, la excitación y el deseo de apodero de los dos, Babs sentía un placer desconocido al besar en su nueva forma, era como si su nuevo cuerpo fuera más susceptible a ciertas caricias que le daban más placer. David continuó besándola hasta que se convirtió en una batalla a muerte de lenguas, la cual ambos apoyaron jugueteando y gimiendo con cada rose de sus lenguas húmedas, el bajo sus manos hasta la cintura y metió sus manos bajo el pants de la chica, dejándole tocar sus glúteos formados y suaves, hasta acariciar levemente su ano, ella gimió bastante fuerte.

David: Babs?...estas bien no quise!...

Babs: cállate y sigue...a esta poni le gusta...

Dijo ella besándolo con mas brutalidad y aventando lo hacia el suelo para caer ella encima de el, la joven recorrió el cuello de su amante dando pequeñas lamidas y besos por esa área, mientras el acariciaba su parte íntima antes mencionada y apretaba sus glúteos, la chica seguía recorriendo el cuello hasta bajas al pecho del chico.

Pero entonces la acción y sus deseos se vieron detenidos por un problema de los gordos, de repente entro el ayudante de Solaris acompañado de otros dos guardias bien armados, quienes al ver a los dos adolescentes los separaron y sacaron de la habitación a David, Babs sólo pudo contemplar y gritar el nombre del chico mientras se lo llevaban a torturar.

-—-—-

En la casa de Gabriel, dos días antes.

Las crusaders nadaban placenteramente en la piscina de la casa de su apuesto anfitrión, bueno, casi. Scootalo aún era muy torpe y nadaba de a pollito en la picona, mientras que Apple Bloom y Sweetie belle descansaban sus sensuales cuerpos en el agua caliente.

Sweetie belle: yo sigo diciendo que deberías ir con el...es tu novio después de todo.

Apple Bloom: que no es mi novio!...y bueno...me gustaría, pero no se...

Sweetie belle: vamos Bloom!...esta es tu chance de hacer que te ame, sólo ve, salúdalo e intenta sacarle platica!.

Apple Bloom:hmmm...ok Sweetie, lo intentare "sale de la alberca escurriendo agua por su cuerpo"...pero sólo por que me preocupa su estado vale?...vuelvo en seguida chicas!.

La muchacha de pelo rojo salió lo más rápido que pudo intentando seguir a Gabriel que anteriormente huyo del lugar echando leches.

Justo entonces, cuando las otras dos chicas se relajaban en el agua un shock capto su atención.

Sweetie Belle:¡scoot sentiste eso!...-grito exaltada.

Scootalo:si...que fue?...

Sweetie belle: eso...era magia de equestria...

-—-—-

Yyyyyy este fue otro intrigante y exitante episodio x3 ya de que tengo mucho que explicar!...y créanme que tengo una buena razón, pero antes una disculpa sincera, la cosa es que nuevamente eh entrado a la escuela, y aunque a penas es el inicio ya me están dejando mucha tarea, y como es una escuela que exige mucho debo de hacer tareas y aplicarme en las tardes lo cual no me deja con ánimos ni tiempo de escribir. Eso sería todo por el momento gracias por leer!. Prometo "intentar" actualizar un poco más a prisa, espero comprendan mi situación :/


End file.
